


Too Close For Comfort - Larry Stylinson Incest

by RevolveAroundLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 1d, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Brothers, Cheerleader Harry, Domestic, Fanfiction, Feminine Harry, Football Player Louis, Forbidden, Fucking, Gay, Humiliation, Incest, Love, M/M, Pain, Passionate Sex, Rape, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Steamy, Sub Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis, Violence, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, teenfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolveAroundLarry/pseuds/RevolveAroundLarry
Summary: People at school question Louis and Harry, family members question them, and Harry and Louis question each other. Brothers love each other, yes. But they don't typically fall in love with each other. The end result to Harry and Louis' forbidden love? Well, let's just say it has it's ups and downs. Or, has it's tops and bottoms...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Before you read, there are some things to go over in regards to this work of fiction.
> 
> It will contain:
> 
> ★The setting taking place in Charlotte, North Carolina
> 
> ★Incest between two biological twin brothers, Louis and Harry
> 
> ★Sex between minors, which will not be thrown in your face randomly, nor too constantly
> 
> ★Louis and Harry both being only 16, but this fic will go through all the way to their adulthood
> 
> ★Louis is older than Harry by five minutes, and their birthday is December 24th
> 
> ★Anne and Troy are married, Troy having the last name Tomlinson instead of Austin 
> 
> ★Anne has the maiden name of Styles, despite that not being the case in reality
> 
> ★Louis, Harry, and Anne have hyphenated last names because Anne desired to keep her maiden name after she married Troy
> 
> ★So, Harry Tomlinson-Styles, and Louis Tomlinson-Styles
> 
> ★Cross dressing, Harry often wearing clothing intended for females
> 
> ★Verbal and emotional abuse towards Harry, and attempted physical abuse, though not from Louis nor Anne
> 
> ★Attempted rape, not from Louis or Harry, but directed towards one of them by a family member
> 
> ★ Harry and Louis through their highschool years and college years, starting with them in tenth grade
> 
> ★Louis is on the football team, and soccer team, which are the American versions, as this story takes place in the US
> 
> ★ Bullying towards Harry at school
> 
> ★Strong language, use of derogatory names and terms
> 
> ★Violence
> 
> ★Self harm, eventual suicidal thoughts and actions
> 
> ★Self degradation 
> 
> ★Depression
> 
> ★Louis and Harry having relations with other people, though never cheating on each other, if they end up together permanently, that is  (read my story to find out ;)
> 
> If you are okay with the following list above, please do continue on. If you have an issue, feel free to comment, dm me, or write on my message board, just do not bring hateful negativity and unnecessary rudeness to the table, thanks. 
> 
> I do not necessarily condone any of the things in this work of fiction that any individuals have issues with, strongly disagree with, or feel personally attacked by. I understand that a relationship such as the one that will be portrayed is believed as morally wrong to many, but please, if someone has different opinions, views, and thoughts on the matter, do not wrongly lash out on them. Remember, to each their own.
> 
> It is absolutely okay to disagree with things, but do it with kindness, please.
> 
> In addition to that, do not lash out on me for writing about things that you personally may disown, or absolutely cannot fathom with reading. I do not, of course, agree with doing any of the negative things listed in the warnings, such as rape, for example.
> 
> With all that being said, proceed if you would like to read.
> 
> (I apologize in advance for anything that happens in the story that I should have put a warning for, but forgot to do so.)

It's Wednesday morning, and Louis swears that in his sleep he feels the soft sensation of a small kiss pressed quickly onto his forehead, but too dazed with exhaustion, he disregards it. He tosses in his sleep, the person that kissed him smiling at him adoringly before shaking his head, snapping himself out of his daze and running out of the room, the person being Louis' younger twin brother Harry.

Harry runs into his room to grab his cheer bag, not forgetting to snatch his phone from off of his pale, aqua colored nightstand. He zips open his bag, tossing his phone in there quickly. Harry glances at his watch, sighing in relief that he still has time to get breakfast before dashing off to school early for the morning pep rally. He goes down the grand staircase, not forgetting to admire the shade of blue that's on the carpeted stairs, it being the same blue as the one that's a part of his school's theme colors. The other colors the school has in their theme are Chartreuse and Tangerine.

Harry always feels special walking down those stairs each time he's wearing one of his numerous cheer uniforms, or any kind of school apparel. He loves the theme colors, as well as their mascot, a bottle nose dolphin. Harry thinks dolphins are just the cutest thing ever, which is exactly the reason he tried to convince his older, only by five minutes, brother Louis to audition to be the school's mascot because Harry thinks his brother is cute too, but he never tells him that of course. It'd kill Louis' manly ego, and it'd kill Harry to say it, as well, because why the hell is he thinking of calling a bloody sixteen year old cute?

Though Harry only has a problem with doing so because Louis is his own brother, and surely that would be strange, right? Harry definitely has no issue calling other guys cute though, even if most of them look like they want to punch Harry's precious face in. But in those situations, Louis somehow is always there to threaten those guys, his eyes showing pure anger, and dare Harry say it, curse him for thinking it, but... jealousy...?

Harry does not understand why such a thing would show in Louis' eyes during moments like that, but Harry always just guesses that maybe Louis had his eyes on the same lads that Harry calls cute...? But it happens all the time, which, quite frankly, isn't very fair for Louis to like the same guys that Harry does all the time, if that is even the case here, but Harry never speaks about it to Louis.

Roaming into the kitchen, his cheer skirt moving as he moves, Harry greets his mother and father goodmorning. "Hi, mum and dad." he says to them, absentmindedly placing his cheer bag on the table.

"Get that large ass bag of filth off of my breakfast table," Troy scolds the lad, his voice rougher and almost meaner than Harry can handle. "I've told you time and time again not to ever put it on my fucking table, Harry."

Anne stays quiet, her face showing a pained expression. She gives Troy a look, and he glares at her before looking back at a frozen Harry. He looks the teen up and down, grimacing at Harry, yet again, being dressed in female clothing. Harry averts his eyes from his dad, and pulls his bag off of the table.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll try harder to remember not to do that, it is rather rude after all. I won't do it again... I'm sorry." Harry tells his father sincerely, staring down at the floor.

"Look at me when speaking to me, boy." Troy scolds Harry, causing the lad to snap his head up.

"Sorry, sir," Harry says lowly, walking to his mother to receive his plate of breakfast.

Harry walks towards the table, sits in his usual seat, and scarfs down his breakfast. Once he finishes eating, he has the desire for some juice before he heads to the school's morning pep rally. Harry walks to the large fridge, opening it and his eyes twinkle at the sight of Sunny D. That's Harry's favorite thing to drink for breakfast, but his joy is immediately lost as soon as his father runs his irrelevant mouth.

"Don't even think about touching my Sunny D, boy." Troy says rudely, and Harry sighs, closing his eyes lightly and shutting the fridge.

"Don't worry dad, it's not my job to touch your D." Harry mumbles under his breath, and before his father can comment on that snarky remark, Harry is yanking his cheer bag from the floor and walking out the door swiftly.

Troy has his jaw set in the way where Anne knows he is steamed up and angry. She drinks down the rest of her water, places her glass in the sink, and then heads upstairs to wake up her other son for breakfast.

"Louis, dear..." Anne coaxes, patting his head softly. Louis shakes in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. "You're not late for school, but I'm sure the morning pep rally-"

"Oh, fuck!" Louis shouts, his mum not having the chance to scold him for cursing. "If I don't hurry I'm gonna miss Haz- Harry's cheer performance!" Louis yells, correcting himself from saying Harry's nickname that's for his and Harry's ears only.

Louis leaps out of the bed past his mum, startling her a bit. She smiles, shaking her head fondly as Louis scampers around his large room, unable to find his chartreuse OBH (Orange Brook High) sweatshirt, and his mum knows he's looking for it.

"Louis, your sweatshirt is in the dryer, I washed it for you, sweetie." she says lovingly, and Louis smiles and says his thanks, rushing to go get it.

Now downstairs, Louis doesn't bother telling his dad goodmorning. Instead, he ignores the man as if he does didn't exist, and speed walks to the laundry room. Troy clears his throat, looking at Louis expectantly.

"What, old man?" Louis asks, grabbing his sweatshirt, and slamming the dryer door closed. "Want me say goodmorning to you like some loving son? Well, toss that shitty desire out of your heart, if you even have one, that is." Louis says angrily, never letting go of the need to belittle his dad.

Louis loathes his piss poor excuse of a dad. The wretched man always treats Harry like crap, their own mother never defending or protecting the flower. So Louis stepped up to the plate, insulting and being rude to his father even when Harry isn't around, because Louis knows that Troy probably snapped at Harry for nothing. Louis knows good and well that the poor boy is nothing but a sweetheart and won't really speak his mind and fend for himself against their father, so Louis does, because dammit, someone has to. Louis likes to think of himself as Harry's warrior in battle, fighting for the lad's well being.

"...I suggest you watch that attitude of yours, son," Troy suggests sternly, and Louis scoffs.

"I suggest you become a better father." Louis says coldly, turning and walking back to go upstairs.

For some reason, Troy never really says much to Louis. He never scolds Louis like how he does to Harry, he never really degrades Louis to the severity that he does with Harry...

Just so many negative things he does towards Harry, he never does as much to Louis, and that makes Louis even angrier.

Walking up the grand staircase instead of the smaller one on the opposite side, Louis crosses paths with his mum. He politely asks her to maybe chop Troy's manhood off, to which she strongly objects to, threatening to ground Louis for saying such a thing. Louis just ignores her, walking to his room quickly so he can get dressed and hurry to the school. He gets dressed in record time, fixing his hair, but then deciding to put on his tangerine beanie. Harry absolutely adores when Louis has a burst of school spirit and wears their colors.

Louis always gets shooting stars dancing around in his stomach when Harry beams at him for wearing school apparel, or even just the colors. Louis is fond of the colors too, as well as the apparel. Speaking of which, Louis grabs his school varsity jacket. It has an L on the front, and his football number on the back, the number being 1. Coincidentally, that is the same number Harry has on all of his cheer uniforms.

Louis find it cool that the school decided to give the cheerleaders numbers on their cheer outfits, and he finds it pleasing that Harry has the same number as him. It makes Louis feel like Harry is cheering for him personally as he speeds to the end zone for touchdowns, or throws a perfect spiral to a teammate, or wins the game for the school and the team.

For Harry, his precious, beautiful, and pure little twin brother...

Smiling at his pleasant thought, Louis grabs his phone and backpack, walking out of his room giddily. He can't wait to watch Hazzie Babes perform in his cute little cheer outfit, accompanied by pom poms that are as flouncy as the curly boy's hair.

At the school, Harry is in the main gym working with his team on all of the routines they are going to be doing. They have two routines with strictly dancing, and two routines with some minor dancing, but mainly tricks. The last of the four routines will be the team surprising the school with the pyramid. They've been working on it and making sure to perfect it since first semester, and since this is the last week of school, Harry wants to make this final pep rally a memorable one. With only ten minutes left until the leadership committee finish setting up everything on the field, Harry wants to do the pyramid to make certain that they've got it on lock.

"Okay, my pretties," Harry smiles at his cheer squad, the three other guys on the team rolling their eyes slightly. "We're going to go over the pyramid to make sure we've perfected it, okay?"

With those words, all of the cheerleaders scatter around to get into position, except two of them. Sophia and Barbara are standing apart from the group, whispering and smiling deviously with each other. Before anyone notices the two in cahoots with each other, they run towards the group to do the pyramid. It takes a shorter amount of time than what is used to require for the team to get the pyramid right, and now they're definitely ready to show the entire school.

In the front of the massive school, Louis arrives in his plum colored Camaro, causing numerous pairs of eyes to stare. Louis' eyes wander around the parking lot in search of Harry's ruby colored Camaro, surprised that the lad even decided to drive to school. Louis and Harry have their restricted driver's license now instead of their beginner's permit, so only during certain hours they can drive by themselves, where as with their permit they had to drive with an adult in the car at all times. Harry loathes driving without an adult in the car, or at least that's what Louis thought.

"I guess Babes is growing up," says Louis, his lips curving into a small smile.

Louis spots Harry's Camaro parked on the side of the school, and there is an empty parking space available right next to his Hazzie Babes' car. Driving to the spot, Louis gets cut off by a silver Maserati Birdcage zooming into the empty spot. Louis scowls, downing his window to see who the hell just took his spot. Niall Bread Horan steps out of the car, rolling his eyes dismissively at Louis with a smirk before walking off.

"This piece of bread is about to become burnt toast..." Louis grumbles, driving on to find a new spot.

Walking to the football field at the back of the school, Niall crosses paths with his best friend Liam Payne. As Liam joins Niall, he aims his keys at his sea green Plymouth Cuda to lock it. Turning back to Niall, he pulls a pair of Ray Bans from his pocket and hands them to the blonde. Niall puts them on, and he and Liam finally make it to the football field. They walk towards the bleachers, taking a seat in their usual spot.

"Thanks for the Ray Bans, mate." Niall says to Liam, giving him a nod. Liam chuckles a little.

"They're not new, Niall. It's the pair you lost at my home last Summer."

"And they look as out of season as ever," Louis says, as he steps onto the bleachers. He adjusts his exclusive Ray Bans on his face, Niall and Liam being able to see their reflections in Louis' reflective mirror shades. "You claim to be rich as fck, yet you wear the most ugly crap you can scrounge up, in my opinion." Louis says boldly, taking a seat.

"Well, what about you, Tommo?" Liam questions, causing Louis to turn to him. "I don't see you wearing anything special. Ever."

"That's because I spend more than half of my clothing money on Babes." Louis announces simply, Niall and Liam's ears perking up.

"Pixie here has got a girlfriend?!" Niall questions loudly, and Louis mentally scolds himself.

No, he doesn't have a girlfriend. He isn't even straight, but he hasn't come out to anyone at school. He hasn't come out to anyone at all, though he suspects that Harry somehow already knows.

"I'm not a fcking pixie, you piece of old bread." Louis scolds Niall, Liam covering his face so no one sees him laugh at that. "And don't worry about who I'm with, it's none of your concern."

Just like that, the conversation is over, and the school marching band comes out onto the field. All students in the bleachers cheer loudly, getting pumped instantly. The final pep rally of the school year has begun, and boy is it going to be action packed.

No one knows what's in store, and it's going to be an event to surely remember, but not for the excitement that everyone expects.


	2. Chapter 2

The band plays better than they ever have before, which is surprising because they are always top notch. Louis cheers on his best mate Zayn Malik, who is turning it out on the snare drum. Zayn looks up at Louis, who is sitting in the front middle bleachers, beaming at his loud and supportive friend. After a few minutes of playing, Zayn gets a solo. The band does their fancy steps, leaving room for Zayn directly in the middle.

Zayn leans down, one knee on the ground, deep into his own world as he performs his intense snare solo. Louis swears he can see smoke coming from Zayn's drum, well, not actually, but with the way Zayn is drumming, Louis is surprised there isn't an actual fire on the drum. Zayn finishes up his solo, every single student in the bleachers all around the field standing up in applause.

"YAS, ZEN FCKING MILK," Louis shouts proudly, cheering Zayn on. "YOU KILLED IT, MATE!!" Louis shouts as loud as he can, trying to make certain his friend hears him.

Zayn grins at Louis, putting a thumbs up and mouthing a thank you. The band plays the rest of their piece, walking all across the field, doing their fancy steps in perfect sync. A sea of aqua, chartreuse, and tangerine are flooding the football field as well as the bleachers, and at the end of the band's performance the chorus group comes running out onto the field with a large banner. The banner reads: "Go, Orange Brook High Dolphins! Slay Summer vacay!", and Louis feels like Harry somehow convinced someone to use that phrase. Louis shakes his head fondly, planning to asks his little brother if he actually had something to do with the decorative banner.

The band does a drum roll, and then one of the cheerleaders run out with a megaphone. Louis is secretly disappointed it's not Hazzie Babes that's on the field right now pumping up the crowd.

"He would have been perfect." Louis thinks, quickly rolling his eyes at his thought.

Why does he keep thinking so highly of his brother like that? It frustrates him, confuses him, and scares him, but he knows he won't stop. Harry just has this weird effect on him...

The snare players continue their drum roll as the cheerleader speaks.

"Who is ready to get wild?!" she shouts, and Louis groans. He's never been fond of Liam's crusty girlfriend Sophia. "Right now, get ready for the chorus to perform some of the top radio hits right now!"

The crowds in the bleachers scream and applaud, someone starting to stomp their feet in a rumble. Everyone else does the same, except for Louis. The band stops their drum roll, leaving the field in a neat single file line. Louis waves by to Zayn, and Zayn waves back. Sophia shouts that the cheerleaders will be out after chorus performs, and Louis smiles lightly to himself.

Sophia takes the banner from the chorus, and throws it to the crowd in the middle bleachers on the opposite side of the field. They shout and cheer, some fighting over the banner. Louis thinks that if Harry actually did have anything to do with the banner, then he'll have to snag it from whoever tries to keep it. The chorus begins to sing "Cool For The Summer", with the band strolling back on the field to help liven up their performance.

"Bless," Louis thinks, not really liking the chorus by themselves.

They have great technique and voices, but Louis just...

Likes things with hype, you could say. That's why he's buzzing to see Harry perform. The chorus, accompanied by the band, perform one more song, and as the end of it nears, the cheerleaders are jogging out onto the field in a line. The students get louder, screams, whistles, and catcalls coming from all directions. Liam shouts at Sophia, making her blush evident even to the people sitting all the way at the top of the bleachers. Niall whistles at Barbara, and she turns away from him, lifting her skirt cheekily before turning back and winking at him.

"Gross," Louis thinks, glancing at Niall to see his reaction.

His face is red with embarrassment as the guys sitting near him and Liam catcall Barbara. The crowd suddenly gets louder, and Louis snaps his head back to the field. His precious Harry is strutting happily onto the field, pushing hard on the confetti cannon. Harry's friends Cara and Kendall push the other two. Harry's other friend Gigi is pushing out the large drum with a dolphin on it, and Sophia tosses her the megaphone after she stops pushing the drum.

"Who wants to bang the school's special drum?!" Gigi shouts, and the students laugh, making her throw her head back and laugh too. "No, guys! I don't mean like that, you goofs!" she shouts back, and the crowd cheers.

Gigi hands Harry the mallet for the large drum, telling him to choose who to give it to. Harry grins, his dimples showing. He already knows just who he's gonna give it to, but he decides to put on a show. Harry holds tight onto the mallet, and he takes the megaphone, running around the field.

"Come on, who wants to bang the drum?!" Harry yells, making the crowd pumped. Harry smiles, running to the bleachers on the right.

His crush isn't in those ones, or in the front bleachers. Harry glances at the left bleachers, and he spots his crush, Will. Harry runs to where will is, and wastes no time in handing the brown skinned lad the mallet. Will smirks at Harry, and follows him out onto the field. From where Louis is sitting, he glares at his little brother.

"Clearly he should have given it to me, I could've sworn I told him days ago that I wanted to do it..." Louis thinks, his shoulders slumping.

"Are you ready?!" Harry asks loudly through the megaphone, and everyone cheers. "Let's do it!" Harry yells excitedly, and he tells Will to hit the drum when he gives him a thumbs up.

Harry sets the megaphone down by the giant drum, and then runs to take position at his cannon. The three other guys on the cheer team are pushing out the large speakers, moving one to the back of the field, and the other ones to the left and right sides. Will is looking at Harry for the thumbs up, and on the count of three, he receives it. Will strongly hits the drum in perfect sync with Harry, Cara, and Kendall blasting the confetti cannons. Everyone in the stands go wild, and Harry beams at Will.

Harry runs to Will, hugging his crush and breathing in his scent. Will hugs Harry back tightly, his large hands gripping Harry's bum as they hug. Harry pulls away, his cheeks rosy and heated. Will winks at Harry before running back to his seat in the bleachers. Louis is frozen in his seat, immensely bothered by the hug Will and Harry just shared.

"Ew, I had no idea Will was a fag." Liam says icily, and Louis cringes at the venom in his voice. "But of course I knew that Harry is a queer."

Louis has his hands in fists, and he turns to face Liam. "Don't fcking talk about my brother like that." Louis says lividly, Niall and Liam looking at him amusedly.

"Damn, Tommy," Niall chaffs, lightly pushing Louis' shoulder. "Why so defensive? My older brother hates me, why are you so protective of your pixie brother?"

"Your brother hates you because you're a piece of fcking shit." Louis tells Niall simply, his voice cold and serious.

Niall stares at Louis, his face faltering. Louis stares back coldly before turning his attention back to the field. The cheer team are just starting their first dance routine, the song "Never Forget You" playing all around thanks to the three gigantic speakers. Louis keeps his eyes on Harry the whole time. Louis adores seeing his beautiful brother flouncing around in his cute cheer uniform, his skirt flowing as he does his flips.

After a few minutes, the cheerleaders are now on their final routine, the pyramid. The crowds in the bleachers stand on their feet in excitement, cheering loudly as the cheerleaders start their pyramid. The song playing now is "Anything Could Happen", but it's nearing the end. The bottom row of the pyramid consists of one girl on the side, three guys in the middle, and one girl on the other side. They begin the next row, and Louis has his fcking heart in his stomach.

The level of danger with this pyramid is through the roof. With five on the bottom, they hold up the four in the next row, their arms straight in the air, their hands clutching tightly on the person they're holding up. The row of three is next, and Louis is freaking out internally. His precious brother is about to be at the very top, most of his trust having to be put in, oh no, Sophia and Barbara. Louis rushes up from his seat on the bleachers, almost stepping on people on his way down.

The row of two is next, Sophia and Barbara smirking at each other before they get into position. Harry catches Louis standing on the field with wide eyes, and Harry smiles at him sweetly, waving before he goes to get on the very top of the massive pyramid. With Harry now in position, the students cheer as loud as they can, many people taking out their phones to take pictures. Some already had theirs out, filming the entire pep rally. Once Louis sees the look on Harry's face, he sighs in relief.

"Wooh! Go, Harry!" Louis shouts lovingly, catching Harry's attention.

Harry beams brightly at Louis, his dimples showing. Louis' cheeks flare up, and he rushes to pull out his phone to take a picture.

"My little Hazzie Babes is so amazing..." Louis thinks, his phone now out and ready to take a picture.

"Now," Sophia mumbles to Barbara, and they both remove their hands from holding up Harry, somehow succeeding in making it look like an accident.

Everyone screams in fear as Harry falls. Harry shouts and cries, as he falls from the pyramid. Everything seems to happen in slow motion. Louis throws his phone to the ground immediately, screaming Harry's name as he runs swiftly across the field, his sunglasses falling off in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis has never ran so fast in his entire life. Luckily he ran more than fast enough, and he catches Harry right before he smashes to the ground. Everything goes quiet, and the only thing being heard is Harry's cries. The rest of the cheerleaders quickly dismantle the remainder of their pyramid, Harry's friends rushing to Louis who is still holding Harry tightly in his arms. Cara, Gigi, and Kendall are shouting desperately, asking Harry if he is okay. Harry just cries harder as his body shakes, his heart pumping way too fast.

"Hazzie Babes, are you alright?!" Louis asks, his voice laced with concern and fear. "Answer me, Babes, please!"

Not even feeling a bit guilty, Barbara and Sophia are standing on the side, watching in anticipation. They don't feel bad one bit, but they are fearing for someone possibly realizing that the two let go of Harry on purpose. Harry opens his teary eyes slowly, looking up into Louis' scared and pain filled blue ones.

"I'm taking you to the nurse, okay, Babes?" Louis says, picking his brother up easily despite Harry being a little bit bigger and taller.

"L-Louis..." Harry says shakily, reaching a hand up to Louis' face as his older brother walks off the field, all pairs of eyes watching them intently. "Thank you for saving me... I love you, Lou Lou." Harry says sweetly and softly to his brother, but he is unaware of just exactly what those words do to Louis each time he says them.

Louis smiles down at his brother before looking back up and walking quickly into the building. "I love you too, Hazzie Babes... I love you too." Louis responds, and they are just a few feet away from the nurse's office now.

Harry scrunches his eyebrows. He and Louis tell each other "I love you" all the time, as they are highly loving siblings, but the way Louis said it just now has Harry feeling...weird and confused. It felt different this time, and Harry can't put his finger on it. He doesn't realize why, and sometimes that frustrates Louis, but most times...it relieves him.

Harry tells Louis that he can walk, but Louis just holds Harry tighter in his arms, loving the feeling of having his baby this close...

Louis walks into the nurse's office, and she springs up from her chair. She fixes up the single bed that is in the corner, helping Louis place a shaken Harry down onto it. Nurse Andrews asks what happened, and Louis tells her the entire story, finishing with-

"...And something is telling me that what Sophia and Barbara did was not an accident."

The nurse nods her head, her expression serious. "Well, I'm going to check up Harry, and then inform the front office of the situation."

"Can I stay?" Louis asks hesitantly, dreading the nurse possibly saying-

"No, Louis." she tells him, much to his dismay. "You need to get to class, I'm sure the morning pep rally is over after what just happened."

The loud bell rings then, and Louis sighs in defeat, giving Harry a small smile. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Harry nods lightly, but not smiling. He had hoped that Louis would be able to stay. That, and he is still severely shaken up from the possible death experience he just went through. His heart rate has slowed, but it's still beating out of his chest. Louis leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Louis turns to look through the glass on the door, and he looks around him before looking back at Harry and blowing a kiss. Harry lifts his hand weakly, pretending to catch the kiss. Louis' heart flutters, his cheeks tinting. He turns around quickly, walking away down the now crowded hall. Harry's situation is of course the talk that's roaming the halls.

"I can't believe he fell off of the top of the pyramid, they have been practicing it since the beginning of school," says one girl to her friend. "I just don't think it was a screw up."

"Fck, that gay boy, what's his name, Harry?" one guy says laughing, causing Louis to clench his fists. "Man was it hilarious seeing him fall from the pyramid!"

At that, Louis slams the guy against the lockers harshly, his nostrils flared and expression looking as if he's the spawn of all things evil. Louis quickly moves his hands to the guy's neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. The guy's two friends try to pull Louis away, successful in doing so after putting in more effort. Louis swiftly swings a punch, not knowing which of the guys he just hit. Louis yells at the three guys, threatening them severely.

The guys look at Louis, purely afraid. Louis flips them off before walking down the hall as if nothing had just happened. A small crowd of people form around the three guys, and the one who got choked speaks up.

"Never insult Harry when his brother is around..." warns the guy.

Instead of heading to class, Louis is making his way to the guy's locker room. He heads for the main gym, and once he gets there the bell rings, signifying that first period has started now. Louis sighs, but walks into the gym anyway. At the sight of him, a few students in the class rush to him immediately, bombarding him with questions about Harry. Louis rolls his eyes, thinking that these particular individuals don't actually care if Harry is well or not, feeling like they're just nosey.

"Tomlinson-Styles!" yells the gym teacher, his voice echoing through the room. "What do you think you're doing interrupting my class?!"

"Sorry, I just need to go into the guy's locker room. My brother's stuff is in there." Louis answers, walking across the gym to the doors of the locker rooms.

Louis walks inside the guy's locker room, some guys in it still getting dressed for gym class. Louis spots Niall amongst the guys in the room, but he doesn't speak to him. He has no reason to speak to the piece of bread.

"The fag's cheer bag is in that corner over there." Niall says, pointing to the corner in the far back of the room near the showers.

"Stop calling him that." Louis snarls, glaring at Niall before he goes to retrieve Harry's bag. "I'm so close to ending your life Niall, I suggest you stop degrading my brother." Louis says as calmly as possible, trying to muster up the will to not punch Niall in his throat and end him.

"Okay, fine. How about homo? Maybe queer? Or, hmm, slut?" Niall suggests rudely, and the remaining guys in the locker room get ready for exactly what they know is about to come: Louis going ape shit.

Louis slams Harry's bag back down to the floor, and stomps over to Niall. He spots Niall's out of season Ray Bans on the floor, and he stomps down on them hard, causing them to break instantly. Before Niall can even react to that he is being shoved hard against the wall, Louis' hands wrapping tightly around his neck. Just as one of the guys are about to shout for the coach, slightly too afraid to pry Louis away from Niall, Louis slings Niall down hard to the floor. Louis steps over Niall calmly, retrieving Harry's bag and walking towards the door.

"Next time, I don't think I will let go until you drop dead from my grasp." Louis threatens, walking out of the locker room.

Louis isn't actually sure if he'd literally kill someone by choking them, but it couldn't hurt having them think he would, right? Maybe Niall, and any one else for that matter, will learn to not insult Harry like that just because he is gay and cross dresses. Due to the look on Louis' face, the gym coach refrains from asking Louis why he took so long getting one thing, and just lets the lad leave the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis takes his time walking back to the nurse's office, not caring that he is highly late to first period. It's the last week of school, and he completed all of his exams last week, whereas some people still have a few to do until Friday. Louis makes it back to the nurse's office in just a few minutes, and his brother Harry is taking a peaceful nap. The nurse isn't in the office, so Louis walks in quietly without knocking. Louis drops Harry's cheer bag down neatly next to the bed, and he heads back towards the door.

Stopping in his tracks, Louis turns back around and stares at Harry. Tears begin to well in Louis' eyes a little.

"...I could have lost him today..." Louis thinks, his tears flowing down his cheeks softly. Louis wipes them away fiercely.

Louis never likes crying. He feels weak when he does so, and he never likes showing weakness, even if no one is around to see it.

With a deep breath, Louis tries to conceal his crying. Louis walks back to Harry on the nurse's office bed, and runs a shaky hand through his brother's curls. Without realizing what he's doing, Louis leans down to Harry's face and presses a lingering kiss to his exposed cheek. Just as Harry stirs slightly in his sleep, the nurse walks into the room and speaks, startling Louis.

"What are you doing, Louis?" she questions, her expression judging.

Louis blushes, embarrassed beyond belief. "Uh, nothing, what do you mea-"

"Did you just kiss your brother?!" the nurse shouts in shock, her mouth agape.

"N-no, I kissed him on the cheek." Louis says simply, moving himself from Harry. "I'll be going now, I just had to drop off my brother's cheer bag, sorry." Louis rushes out, exiting the nurse's office quickly, his heart pounding a bit.

"Shit." Louis curses, walking down the hall quickly.

From where the nurse was standing, the kiss on the cheek that Louis gave his brother must have looked like a kiss on the lips.

_

After sleeping through four class periods, Harry wakes up from his nap in the nurse's office. It's empty, just Harry by himself. With a yawn, Harry stretches and gets up from the small bed, nearly falling to the floor after tripping over something.

"Whoa, what the-" Harry looks down to see what the large item is, and it's his cheer bag. Harry smiles.

He just knows that his lovely brother went to the gym and got his cheer bag for him. Slinging the bag on his shoulders, the nurse walks into the room then.

"Oh, Harry, you're awake now," she says with a smile. "You slept through four class periods, but don't worry, I contacted all those teachers to let them know what happened and to excuse you from the class for today."

"Okay, thank you so much." Harry says to her with a smile.

The bell rings, signifying the end of fourth period and the beginning of lunch. Harry picks up his cheer bag, and begins to head for the door. The nurse calls after him.

"Harry?" she says, making the lad stop and turn around to face her.

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry asks politely, waiting patiently. She gives him a look before speaking up.

"Your brother Louis..." she begins, and Harry raises an eyebrow. "I walked in when you were sleeping to see him kissing you?"

Harry's eyes widen tremendously with utter confusion and worry. "That, that's wrong, no he-"

"He claims it was just a kiss on the cheek, but-"

"I gotta get to lunch, sorry. Thank you for everything." Harry interrupts immediately, rushing out of the room.

Harry walks down the hall quickly, wanting to get to his locker to toss his cheer bag in there and get his regular backpack. The hall floods with chatty students, and many of them have their eyes on Harry.

"Hey, curly!" a loud voice calls from behind Harry. He doesn't recognize the voice.

Harry keeps walking, now at his locker. Before he can open it all the way, a guy rushes to him and accidentally causes Harry to slam it shut. Harry jumps, a startled shout coming from him.

"Ha, sorry." the guy says with a nervous laugh. "I'm Matt." he says, offering Harry a hand to shake.

Harry shakes his hand, looking up at the guy finally. He looks a bit like his brother Louis...

But Harry still believes that Louis is the most beautiful creation to roam planet Earth.

But Louis doesn't know his brother thinks exactly that...

"Nice to meet you?" Harry says, his sentence more of a question than a warming statement. "I'm Harry." he tells Matt, releasing his hand.

"Sorry for startling you, I just wanted to ask how you are. If you're okay?" Matt says, and Harry gives the lad a small smile.

"Thank you for your concern, Matt. I'm great, I was just shaken up a bit, but everything is great now." Harry says, grinning as he opens his locker again and puts his cheer bag away, grabbing his regular backpack.

"Louis Tomlinson saved your life, he's so amazing." Matt says wistfully, breathing a dreamy sigh. Harry clears his throat and closes his locker tightly.

"His name is Louis Tomlinson-Styles." Harry says just a tad bit defensive. "He's my twin brother, and yeah, I'm so glad he was there to save me."

Matt snaps out of his Louis filled daze. "Oh, sorry, I- I had no idea, my apologies. Well, I gotta head to lunch now. Tell your brother I said hey?" Matt says, and with that, he's off.

Harry tugs his backpack on his shoulders with a huff, and starts his walk to the cafeteria. As he walks, he keeps his eyes on the lookout for Louis. Harry makes it to the cafeteria in just a few minutes, and he still hasn't seen Louis anywhere.

"...Where is he...?" Harry thinks, a pouty frown appearing on his lips.

Harry walks into the cafeteria, and he spots Louis' friend Zayn sitting at a table alone reading a book. Harry walks over to him and takes a seat. Zayn looks up from his music book and his eyes widen with excitement. He grins at Harry.

"Harry, you're okay!" Zayn says, closing his book as Harry takes a seat. "I was so worried about you, love!"

Harry smiles, blushing just a little bit at Zayn calling him 'love'. But no, it's not like that.

Harry only has feelings for the guy he gave the mallet to at the pep rally this morning, Will. Will calls Harry 'love' all the time.

But, Harry knows that deep down, he feels something more than mere brotherly love towards Louis...

Though he'd never wants to admit it to himself.

"Thank you, Zayn. I'm so lucky to be alive right now, if it weren't for Louis I-"

Harry's sentence is suddenly interrupted by the loud intercom sounding throughout the massive cafeteria. The giant wave of students get quiet, a few whispers here and there.

"Attention students of Orange Brook High," the principal says over the intercom. "I need Sophia Smith, Barbara Palvin, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson-Styles, and Harry Tomlinson-Styles to come to my office immediately. If not within five minutes, that's detention for the rest of the week, and at the beginning of the next school term!" he shouts, and Harry jumps up from the table, leaving his backpack with Zayn.

"That'll be all, thank you." the principal adds, and the intercom goes off then.

Zayn watches as Harry dashes out of the cafeteria, and a few of the other people that got called are leaving too. Zayn spots Liam Payne, and the two make slight eye contact, Niall catching them. Niall gives Liam a semi disgusted look before shoving the lad out of the cafeteria doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Z** ayn watches as Harry dashes out of the cafeteria, and a couple of the other people that got called are leaving too. Zayn spots Liam Payne, and the two make slight eye contact, Niall catching them. Niall gives Liam a semi disgusted look before shoving the lad out of the cafeteria doors.

Harry is running down the hallway at lightning speed, turning sharp corners, nearly bumping into people. In just two minutes, Harry makes it to the principal's office. Sophia and Barbara are already there, a guilty and somewhat fearful look on their face, until they see Harry.

"Wow, you think we sabotaged the pyramid just to hurt you?" Sophia asks Harry, who doesn't even acknowledge her sarcastic question, he's too busy trying to regain his normal breathing pattern.

"You're not that relevant, you whore." Barbara laughs, catching Harry's attention.

Whore??

"I'm not a whore, that title has rightfully been claimed by the two of you." Harry says disinterestedly, running a hand through his curls. Before Barbara and Sophia can dig their claws into Harry, the principal yanks his office door open.

"Come in, now." Principal Matthews says sternly, guiding them into the spacious and dull office.

Harry gulps. "I'm the victim here... I feel like he's attacking me too..." Harry thinks, sitting in one of the chairs.

After just a few moments, Niall and Liam arrive, entering the office together. Harry realizes that Louis isn't here...

"Where is your brother, Harry?" asks the principal, his tone rough. Harry snaps his head up from his lap to look at the man.

He's young, late twenties...  
So how can he manage to be so intimidating? Especially with his soft features?

"I- I don't know sir, I'm sorry." Harry says, and the principal rolls his eyes before looking down at his expensive Rolex.

"Well, he has two minutes left to get here before I lose my patience." announces the principal, putting his legs up on his desk, crossing them at his ankles.

"Wow, just a bit unprofessional..." Harry thinks, an eyebrow quirked.

Harry glances at the clock on the wall. "C'mon Louis... I'm hungry..." Harry mumbles under his breath, his eyes closing in slight frustration.

A few seconds after that, Louis is calmly walking into Principal Matthews' office. Harry breathes a sigh of relief, and motions for Louis to take the seat beside him. Louis gives Harry a small smile, and it immediately disappears as soon as Liam takes the seat just to spite him.

"Made it just in time, Tomlinson-Styles." the principal says to Louis, motioning for him to take the seat beside Sophia. Louis huffs.

"Okay, we're all here now," Barbara says, her voice agitated. She gets up from her seat and slams the office door closed. Surprisingly, the principal doesn't react to that.

"So, I believe you all know why I have called you down here?" asks the principal, looking at all six of the students.

"To prevent us from having lunch?" Niall asks, holding his stomach. The principal removes his legs from his desk and slams his hand down on it, causing everyone to flinch.

"EXPLAIN THE STUNT THAT HAPPENED AT THE PEP RALLY THIS MORNING! HUH?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" he shouts, and Harry wants to cry a little bit.

He can't stand when men yell at him. Harry shakes just a little in his seat, and Louis moves so he can check on his brother. Louis stares at Harry until the lad turns in his direction.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Babes." Louis' mouths to Harry, sincerity in his gem like blue eyes.

"Sophia, Barbara, WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" shouts the man, getting up out of his plush office chair.

The two stay quiet, giving each other looks.

"You made Harry fall from the pyramid on purpose, didn't you?" Principal Matthews asks them sternly, looking at the two of them with a look that could make the devil cry.

Sophia and Barbara begin to sob, unable to take it anymore. "We did..." the two say simultaneously.

Louis has his hands tightened up in fists, his eyes closed tightly, his chest heaving up and down slowly. The principal looks to Liam and Niall then.

"You two, since you're the boyfriends of these two girls, did you know anything about their intentions towards Harry?" asks the principal.

"Sir, I dislike the Tomlinson-Styles twins with all of my heart..." Liam begins, looking at Harry. "But I would never wish death upon either of them." Liam finishes, looking into Harry's eyes, Harry looks away uncomfortably.

Louis has calmed down now, his hands are no longer in fists, and his eyes are open again, his breathing normal as well. Louis gives Liam a look, and Liam turns his head away.

"I had no idea either, sir. Really, I didn't... In fact, I am so appalled by Barbara's behavior that I'm breaking up with her." Niall announces, truth in his words.

"What?!" she shrieks, crying even harder, putting her hands over her face.

"Sophia, we're done too." Liam speaks up, and Louis' mouth curves into a semi smile. Harry has his mouth agape slightly.

Why are Liam and Niall doing this?

"I thought those two most especially would want me dead..." Harry thinks, rubbing his neck awkwardly. The tension in the office is high.

"Whatever, Liam." Sophia says, trying to act tough, but more tears rush from her eyes.

"Well, then." the principal speaks up, and Harry looks at him. "Harry, do you believe Niall and Liam?"

All eyes shift to Harry, and the lad nods lightly. "I believe them."

When those leave Harry's mouth, Liam and Niall breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Liam, Niall, you're dismissed." Principal Matthews tells the two, and they leave the office immediately.

"Thank goodness! I'm starving!" Niall cries out in the hallway, shutting the door behind him and Liam.

"Now, Sophia, Barbara... The two of you are expelled. You will not be returning to this school, and on top of that, I recommended to the Tomlinson-Styles family that they put the both of you on trial for attempted murder."

Louis and Harry both give each other a wide eyed look, and Sophia and Barbara scream, crying even more.

"I will be calling your parents to inform them about what you've done. It's time to face the consequences. As for you, Louis," says the principal, and Harry's ears perk up. "You saved your brother's life... Do you know how extraordinary you are? You've done so much for this school, our academic programs, our sports programs, our drama department, everything..."

"You're a stellar student, and that is why I spoke to the school board about you. A large picture of you, son, put up in the Orange Brook High hall of fame. But the rewards won't stop there, Louis. Congratulations." the principal finishes, a smile forming on his face.

Harry is beaming with pride at his older brother, watching with a grin as Louis and the principal shake hands.

"Wow, this is truly unbelievable...Thank you so much, sir!" Louis exclaims, his face filled with happiness. The two finish shaking hands, and Louis gives Harry a loving smile.

"No problem, Louis. You and Harry are dismissed now."

Louis grabs Harry's hand excitedly, pulling him out of the office. Harry's face heats up, and he stares down at their intertwined hands. Louis' heart beat accelerates as soon as he realizes. The two brothers remove their hands from each other immediately.

"So," Louis says, avoiding eye contact. "Lunch?"


	6. Chapter 6

Louis grabs Harry's hand excitedly, pulling him out of the office. Harry's face heats up, and he stares down at their intertwined hands. Louis' heart beat accelerates as soon as he realizes. The two brothers remove their hands from each other immediately.

"So," Louis says, avoiding eye contact. "Lunch?"

Harry rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and clears his throat, his face still in a heated blush. Louis notices.

"Yeah, lunch. I'm so starved." Harry says lightheartedly, giving Louis a small smile.

The two begin their walk to the cafeteria, Harry stealing glances at Louis, and Louis doing the same. The aura is still a bit awkward once they reach the cafeteria, but neither of the two mention it.

"...I wonder if Harry felt the sparks that I did..." Louis thinks, closing his eyes and shaking his head at his thought.

Harry and Louis enter the cafeteria together, and they spot Zayn. He waves them over with a smile, and holds up Harry's backpack.

"Hey, guys." Zayn says to the brothers as the approach the table. "I kept Lois safe." Zayn tells Harry, and the lad blushes furiously giving Zayn a wide eyed look.

"Who the hell is Lois?" Louis asks immediately, his face confused as he takes a seat.

Harry sits down, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Lois is the name of Harry's backpack." Zayn says with a laugh, sitting the teal, shiny bag on the table.

Louis nudges his brother. "You named your backpack?" he asks with a laugh, playfully trying to pull Harry's hands from his face.

"Louis...!" Harry whines, his face still heated. "Stop!" Harry laughs, shooing Louis' hands away from him.

Zayn observes the two. They have always been so close...and they only seem to be getting closer. "You two are so amusing..." Zayn tells them, and Louis smiles at Harry.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything, Babes?" Louis asks Harry, and the lad blushes.

"What's with me today, why am I getting so flustered? Louis calls me that all the time." Harry thinks in slight frustration, and frown forming on his face as he stares into space.

Zayn shares a look with Louis, and Louis snaps his fingers in Harry's face. "Hazzie, what's the matter." Louis says, his voice low and concerned.

Harry pulls himself back to reality and stares up at his brother. "Uhm, just having a crisis about what it is I want to eat, haha," Harry lies, adding a fake laugh afterwards.

"...Okay, then," says Louis, ruffling Harry's hair with a small smile. "You've always been so strange." Louis jokes lightheartedly, and he's then off to get lunch for the two of them.

Harry turns back to the table to be met with questioning and confused hazel eyes.

"What?" Harry asks, feeling self conscious.

"...Nothing." Zayn decides, shaking his head lightly.

Not too far away, Liam, Niall, and Matt, the lad that scared Harry in the hallway earlier, sit at a table together with a few other people. Matt is immersed in conversation with the others at the table, leaving Niall and Liam to each other. Niall gives Liam a nudge in the side.

"Ow!" Liam scolds, putting his attention on the feisty blonde. "The hell, Niall? What?!" Liam says, his eyebrows furrowed as he rubs his side.

Niall rolls his eyes. "I'm sure it didn't hurt that much, you teddy bear." Niall retorts, then giving Liam a fake sympathetic look.

"I swear I'm too kind to you, I don't deserve this kind of abuse." Liam says with a sigh.

"Then what kind do you deserve, Liam?" Niall asks, and Liam slaps his neck, causing Niall to wince in slight pain.

"That's not funny, Niall. Anyway, what did you nudge me for, you asshat?" Liam asks, taking a sip of his pineapple Fanta.

"Remember how this morning at the pep rally, Louis said he spends most of the money he gets on 'Babes'?" Niall asks Liam, taking the lad's Fanta without permission, drinking a long gulp. Liam retaliates by taking a handful on Niall's classic Lay's chips.

"Yeah, I remember." Liam tells him, popping a chip into his mouth. "You found out who his girlfriend is?"

On the other side of the table, Matt's ears perk up at the mention of Louis. He eavesdrops Liam and Niall's conversation. Niall finishes down the rest of Liam's soda, and Liam groans before he decides to take the last of Niall's chips to get even.

"You see, that's the thing." Niall begins, feeling awkward for what he's about to say. "A few minutes ago, I happened to hear Louis call his brother 'Babes'." Niall informs Liam, making the lad form a sour look on his face.

"Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?" Liam asks, turning around to look at Harry's table.

Niall doesn't answer and turns to look too. Louis arrives back to the table with two lunches, one looking more exciting than the other. Louis gives Harry the better one, and then gives his brother a loving and adoring look that Liam and Niall think of as nothing but strange. Liam feels sick, and Niall is trying to hold back from throwing up. Their friend Matt drifts his attention to where they're looking, and he sees something in the way Louis looks at Harry.

"So you think Louis is gay for his own brother?" Liam asks, watching how Louis and Harry interact with each other.

"...I swear to all living beings on this damned planet that if I see Harry blush one more damn time, I will think exactly that." Niall says in disgust. A few seconds later, Harry is back at it again with the uncontrollable blushing.

Niall and Liam turn to each other with a knowing look. "Leverage." the both of them say lowly and simultaneously.

Leverage indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you think Louis is gay for his own brother?" Liam asks, watching how Louis and Harry interact with each other.

"...I swear to all living beings on this damned planet that if I see Harry blush one more damn time, I will think exactly that." Niall says in disgust. A few seconds later, Harry is back at it again with the uncontrollable blushing.

Niall and Liam turn to each other with a knowing look. "Leverage." the both of them say lowly and simultaneously.

Leverage indeed.

Back at the table with a blushing Harry, Zayn speaks up. "Liam and Niall were just watching our table. I think Matt was too."

Harry and Louis furrow their eyebrows. "Why would they be watching us?" Louis asks, taking a large bite of his burger. Harry steals a french fry from Louis' lunch tray.

Zayn shrugs, his eyes lingering towards Liam and Niall's table. Niall is no longer looking, but Liam locks eyes with Zayn. Growing uncomfortable, Zayn puts his attention elsewhere.

"Maybe they're envious." Zayn speaks lowly, just taking a random guess.

"Envious of what, boyo?" Louis asks with a confused and amused facial expression.

"... Uhm, how well we all get along." Zayn reveals, giving Harry and Louis a forced smile.

"Or they're thinking what I'm thinking... That Louis and Harry have something going on..." Zayn thinks, and he gets up from the table then.

Louis and Harry direct their attention to him.

"Zayn?" Louis asks, confusion in his eyes. "What's the matter?" Louis asks him as he gathers his stuff silently.

Harry frowns, not sure what is going on right now. Just as Zayn finishes gathering his things, the bell rings, signifying the end of lunch. Zayn rushes out of the cafeteria before Louis can question him again, and Liam catches what happened. Liam gets up from his table, dragging Niall out of the lunch room eagerly after Zayn. Harry and Louis are standing in utter shock and confusion.

"...Maybe Zayn knew lunch was going to end and he had to be somewhere asap?" Harry suggests, picking up his mostly empty lunch tray, not forgetting to get Louis'. "Or maybe he felt sick. Anyway, let's get going."

Louis has a bad feeling, but he just shrugs it off because he doesn't even have a clue as to why it's there.

-

The last class of the day finally ends, and lucky for Harry it was his last exam. No more! All done.

"Now I can spend more time with Lou Lou." Harry thinks, smiling to himself.

Harry gets up from his seat, adjusting his cheer skirt as he does so. He never changed into his regular clothes like he intended to. It may sound stupid, or even weird, but Harry wanted to keep his cheer uniform on all throughout his school day because of Louis. His uniform reminded him of how Louis saved his life today, and since Louis wouldn't be around him the entire day at school, it was somewhat like having him around, as strange as that may sound.

Harry collects his things, and slings his backpack onto his shoulders. Before he can walk out of the classroom, Matt grabs his arm gently and pulls him back. Harry frowns deeply and turns to face the guy.

"Harry, be careful, okay?" Matt tells him seriously, and Harry listens intently. "You and Louis both be careful, alright? Watch each other's back, because-"

"Matt?" Niall calls from outside the classroom, appearing out of nowhere. "What are you still doing in there, come on, mate." Niall urges, ushering Matt out of the room.

Harry is frozen in his spot, Niall giving him a downright look of disgust, Matt giving him a worried one. Matt is dragged off by Niall then, and Harry runs a nervous hand through his curls as he walks out of the room into the congested hallway. As Harry is walking to his locker, he sees Liam chatting up Zayn.

"...Since when do those two speak to each other...?" Harry thinks, his heart dropping when Zayn sees him.

The look Zayn and Liam give Harry makes the lad shiver just a little bit. "Z-Zayn...?" Harry asks, walking towards him and Liam.

Zayn closes his eyes with his eyebrows scrunched, and he shakes his head before walking off abruptly. Harry has his mouth agape slightly, his eyes becoming watery a little bit.

"You and Louis should probably stay away from Zayn. Wouldn't want bad things to happen..." Liam says to Harry, a sour smile on his lips. "See ya, fag." Liam tells Harry harshly, walking away from the lad.

Harry begins walking quickly to his locker, wanting to get home quickly so that no one sees him cry. He puts in his locker combo hastily, swinging it open roughly. Harry gathers all of his things, because he decides that he will not be coming to school for the remainder of the week. There's no point. Good thing he finished every single one of his exams.

Harry has the urge to call his brother Louis and tell him that they need to talk asap, but that's when he realizes that his cheer bag wasn't even in his locker. He left his phone in there all day.

"Ugh, Louis must have came by and taken it home for me." Harry thinks, breathing a somewhat shaky sigh.

-

After stopping at the nearest gas station, a mountain of snacks in the passenger seat of his car, Harry reaches home after twenty minutes. In the house, Louis is lounging on the large sofa in the tv room. His mum and dad are in the kitchen talking.

"It's ten minutes away from being half a damn hour, Anne." Troy curses, his expression rough. "Harry's ass should have been home from school a long time ago to clean up this damn house!"

From in the tv room, Louis rolls his eyes and sighs loudly. He shoots up from the sofa and begins his walk to the kitchen. "Troy, calm your drunk self down, you ugly ass troll." Louis says in a bored tone.

Anne opens her mouth in shock. "Louis! I am appalled as to how you think you can say stuff like that to your father!"

"Damn right! Watch your mouth, Louis! I'm not drunk, I'm pissed!" Troy shouts, yanking Louis up by his shirt.

Just as Harry is walking through the kitchen door, Troy throws Louis down hard to the cold marble floor. Harry screams in protest and Louis makes a small cry of defeat, but he tries to hide any sign of weakness. Harry throws all of his bags down on the table, rushing to his brother's side immediately.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Harry is walking through the kitchen door, Troy throws Louis down hard to the cold marble floor. Harry screams in protest and Louis makes a small cry of defeat, but he tries to hide any sign of weakness. Harry throws all of his bags down on the table, rushing to his brother's side immediately.

"Mum!" Harry shouts, looking up at the woman. "You're just gonna let dad do that to your son?!"

"He was being disrespectful, I'm surprised Troy didn't do worse." Anne says sourly, walking away from the scene. "Louis, you're grounded. Harry, you too."

Harry ignores that. He doesn't care. At least he and his precious Louis can be grounded together. Harry is about to open his mouth to speak to Louis, but Troy is then crouching down on the floor by the two brothers.

"Clean up the entire house. Freddy, Christian, Caroline, and Relley are on break today." Troy spits at the two, and Harry flinches, holding Louis closer.

With that, Troy walks away, leaving Harry and Louis on the floor in the massive kitchen. Harry looks down at Louis.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks, his voice soft and caring. Louis' gem blue eyes stare into Harry's emerald ones.

"Yeah, it's just my head and my back hurt a little bit..." Louis tells Harry, his voice low.

As Harry helps Louis up from the floor carefully, Anne shouts far from the front of the house. "Your father and I are going out! We want the day off from you two, and when we get back this house better be clean!" she tells Harry and Louis.

The front doors shut loudly after the boys' parents, and Harry gives Louis a small hug. "Glad they're gone..." Harry mumbles into Louis' neck, releasing him from the hug almost as soon as he gave it.

"We're not cleaning the house right now, I'm gonna take care of you first." Harry says seriously, and Louis rolls his eyes fondly at his younger brother.

"Harry, you don't have to do that, it wasn't that bad-"

"But you saying it wasn't that bad means that it was still bad, and I don't like bad, Lou Lou." Harry informs, unconsciously reaching for Louis' hand.

Louis' heart skips and Harry withdraws his hand immediately as if he had gotten shocked. The two twins stand quietly, Louis looking at Harry carefully.

"...You know, brothers hold hands all the time." Louis tells Harry, making a small smile form on the lad's lips. "And plus I'm injured, so..."

"You give a strong argument, Tomlinson-Styles." Harry says to Louis, and they share a laugh together.

Harry grabs Louis hand, and Louis laces their fingers together. The pair stare at their intertwined hands, a warm feeling spreading throughout both of their bodies.

"...Feels nice, your hands are quite warm, Lou Lou." Harry laughs, a semi blush on his cheeks.

"I agree, it does feel nice... And your hands are warm too, Hazzie Babes." Louis says sweetly, a look of content covering his face.

"Okay, so I bought a bunch of snacks earlier for the two of us to pig out on. But first, I'm going to guide you upstairs and get you a nice ice rag for your head and some Aspirin." Harry tells Louis, holding his hand tighter.

They walk together through the dining hall and make it to the grand staircase. Harry guides Louis up the staircase and he walks to Louis' bedroom. They stop at the door.

"Louis, why have you never told me the code to your room?" Harry asks, feeling offended.

On all bedrooms of the enormous and extravagant house, there are keypads with codes to unlock the room. Harry told Louis his code years ago, but the older lad never told Harry his.

Louis laughs a little. "I don't know, you just never asked for it, Hazzie. Would you like the code?"

Harry nods, his facial expression pouty and begging. Louis squeezes Harry's hand gently, having almost forgot they were even holding hands.

"Okay, the code is 1224." Louis answers, putting it in with his unoccupied hand.

Harry squeals. "Aw, Lou Lou, you made the code my birthday! I feel so special!!" Harry says, laughing as he lets go of Louis' hand and walks into the room.

Louis scoffs and laughs fondly. "Babes, it's my birthday as well, you goof." Louis tells Harry, plopping himself down on his large bed.

"I know, I know." Harry laughs, giving Louis a grin. "So why do you always have your door unlocked in the morning, but locked at night and during the day?" Harry asks innocently, clasping his hands together.

Louis clears his throat awkwardly. He wasn't prepared for that question.

"Uhm, that's just the way the timer on the keypad is set." Louis lies smoothly. "And I don't know how to change it from automatically locking at a certain time."

"...Oh, okay then. Well anyway, I'm going to get the ice rag, Aspirin, and the snacks. When I come back up, I'll give you a nice back massage and feed you. I'll take care of you, Louis."

Louis suddenly gets rather hot after hearing his brother say that...

"O-okay..." Louis says, his voice small. Harry is taking this situation quite far, and Louis loves where it's going "I'll be ready." Louis says, giving Harry a small smirk.

That look sends a signal to Harry's lower region, and the lad rushes out of the room immediately. Louis furrows his eyebrows at that, but decides not to question Harry about it. Downstairs, Harry prepares an ice pack, gets the Aspirin, and manages to collect all bags of snacks. He rushes up the smaller staircase instead of the grand one, and walks calmly into Louis' room. The calmness disappears as soon as he sees Louis.

"Louis, why are you semi naked?!" Harry shouts in surprise, his mouth agape slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Louis, why are you semi naked?!" Harry shouts in surprise, his mouth agape slightly.

Louis stripped off his hoodie, shirt, jeans and shoes. He's now only wearing tight boxer briefs. Harry forces himself not to linger his eyes down low past Louis' torso.

"I got hot." Louis says simply, as if it should be no problem to his younger brother.

"You've always been hot... Always so beautiful..." Harry thinks, not even aware that he's been staring at Louis too hard. Louis snaps his fingers to catch Harry's attention.

"You've been spacing out so much, Harry. Are you sure you don't need me to take care of you?" Louis asks, his lips in a smirk once he sees Harry roll his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny, honey, " Harry says jokingly, walking to the bed and spreading everything on it. "Here's your ice." Harry says, handing it to Louis.

Their hands touch for a small moment, Louis staring into Harry's eyes. Harry looks away and rubs the back of his neck, feeling flustered a little.

"And here is your Aspirin." Harry gives Louis the small pills. "There's water in one of these bags. It's your favorite, that Fiji one."

Louis beams at Harry and takes the pills. He searches in the numerous bags filled with snacks, and he finds the large bottle of pure delight. Louis pops the pills into his mouth, and takes a large drink of his water. He sighs blissfully after he swallows.

"You're too good to me, baby bro." Louis says, ruffling Harry's curls. Harry pouts and swats his hand sway.

"You're only older than me by a few minutes, Louis!"

"So? You're still my precious, beautiful little brother." Louis says, grabbing Harry's hands hesitantly.

Harry's breathing becomes faster just slightly.

"...You think I'm beautiful...?"

"I know you're beautiful." Louis says confidently, and Harry has the desire to kiss Louis' soft lips...

But he refrains.

"... It's so wrong..." Harry thinks, giving Louis a sad look before removing his hands from Louis'.

Louis frowns, but he regains himself and refuses to show any signs of him being upset. "So, how's about that back massage you promised me, Babes?" Louis says softly with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Turn over onto your stomach." Harry instructs. "I'll be right back."

Louis does as Harry instructed as the lad leaves the room. His feet padding on the fluffy carpeted floor. Harry goes into his own room, searching his large closet walk in closet that contains his smell goods, bath bombs, extra makeup, anything of the sort that you can think of, and he spots his bath and body works stress relief lotion. Harry stretches his long arm and grabs it off of the shelf. After Harry walks out of his closet, he tosses the lotion onto his queen sized bed. It bounces a little before it stills.

Getting tired of wearing his cheer uniform, Harry gets an idea to tease his brother a bit. Harry strips down out of his cheer outfit, and he looks down at his underwear. He has on a Victoria Secret thong, and he decides to swap it out for some Pink boy shorts. He searches his large underwear drawer, pulling out his aqua blue and silver ones. Harry changes into them, folds his clothes neatly and places them on the floor on top of his cheer bag.

Retrieving the lotion from the bed, Harry adjusts his boy shorts and walks the somewhat long way back to Louis' room. Louis has his eyes closed until he hears Harry shut the door. Louis opens his eyes at the sound, and he wishes he had kept them closed.

"Harry...what the hell?" Louis asks, his throat dry. He grabs his water and drinks a long gulp.

"I got hot." Harry says, using Louis' excuse from earlier. Harry walks to the bed, and without warning, he sits himself on Louis' thighs, right under the lad's plump bum.

"Harry..." Louis says lowly, jolting slightly once Harry puts the cold lotion on his back. "Is this really necessary?" Louis questions, breathing a sigh as Harry begins to massage the lotion in slowly and tenderly.

"Is what really necessary? You agreed to the massa-"

"No, you sitting on me..." Louis breathes out, melting into the covers on the bed. "Oh gosh..." Louis moans quietly, and Harry massages deeper.

"Is it bothering you? Am I heavy? Oh no, I'm not hurting you, am I?!" Harry asks alarmingly, stopping the massage.

"No, no... It's fine... You're fine ... You're amazing..." Louis moans softly, putting his face into his giant pillow. Harry smiles with content.

"...Thank you, Louis." Harry says sweetly, his voice smooth. "And I think you're beautiful too..." Harry adds cautiously, his voice lower as if he were telling a secret.

Louis is too blissed out to reply, and Harry knows that. With a smile on his face, Harry continues to massage Louis' back.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis is too blissed out to reply, and Harry knows that. With a smile on his face, Harry continues to massage Louis' back. Moans, and and minutes later, Harry finishes up with Louis. He has his eyes closed in a blissed out daze, and it's definitely safe to say that his back no longer has any aches.

"Harry, you have wonderful hands." Louis praises that lanky fellow, making him blush. Louis gets up from lying down on his stomach, and he faces Harry. "Let's eat, shall we?" Louis asks excitedly, and Harry nods with a grin.

Louis reaches on his marble nightstand, grabbing the remote to the flatscreen. He searches through a bunch of TV channels until he hears Harry make a noise.

"Let's watch Catfish!" the boy suggests, tearing open a bag of cheddar ruffles.

"Okay, Babes." Louis agrees, turning it to the channel.

-

After devouring half of the snacks and watching around three long episodes of Catfish, Louis and Harry fall asleep on each other. It's somewhere around 5 o'clock, and the twins have done no cleaning of the massive house whatsoever. They sleep for only fifteen minutes, lucky them, and wake up feeling hazy.

"Harry, there was something we need to do..." Louis says, his voice sleep infused. He stretches, and shakes Harry lightly.

Harry jolts up, rubbing his eyes. He yawns, and then he screams. "Louis!"

Louis jolts, shaken by the sudden outburst. "Why did you just tell? The fuck, Harry?!" Louis says, putting a hand over his heart.

"WE HAVE TO CLEAN THE HOUSE!"

Louis jumps up from the bed immediately, making Harry fall to the floor with a thud. If he wasn't awake before, he damn sure is now. Louis is putting his clothes back on hastily. Harry rubs his bum as he gets up from the floor, and he goes to his room quickly. Harry gets dressed in normal clothes, and he digs into his cheer bag to get his phone. He reads what time it is with wide eyes, and runs back into Louis' room.

"Louis, we need to get to work right now!"

"We should call Zayn, maybe he'll help us?"

"No!" Harry shouts, making Louis pull a confused face.

"Wait, why not?" Louis questions, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uhm, I talked to him after school," Harry lies. "He's not feeling well."

"Plus I don't think I even have his number, actually." Harry adds, and Louis rolls his eyes at his brother.

"You goof, I have Zayn's number in my pho-"

Louis stops his sentence, closing his eyes in frustration. "I lost my phone." Louis says in realization. "And my sunglasses, dammit!" Louis shouts, making Harry flinch in surprise. "I threw them somewhere when I went to save you this morning at the pep rally..."

"I'll buy you a new one." Harry says instantly, feeling bad that Louis lost his things because of him. "And I'll buy you new sunglasses, too." Harry promises, and Louis gives Harry a sympathetic look.

"Harry, you don't have to do that, Babes." Louis confirms with a sigh, and Harry pouts. "C'mon Hazzie, no pouting. Let's get this house cleaned as much as we can."

-

Finished cleaning half of the house, their parents still not home yet, Louis and Harry take a break.

"Harry," Louis says, tossing his blue sponge into the bucket. Harry is zoned out, sleepiness showing on his face and in his eyes.

"Hm?" Harry says, scrubbing the counter in a tired daze. They're taking a break...But Louis guesses Harry didn't hear him due to the state of exhaustion that he's in.

"I know that Zayn isn't sick." Louis states, and Harry stops scrubbing the counter, looking up at Louis slowly.

"...How would you know that?" Harry asks, his eyebrows scrunched. Louis smiles triumphantly.

"I didn't, you just confirmed it, Babes." Louis reveals, and Harry's eyes widen slowly in realization.

"Louis, you tricked me!"

"Call it what you will, but I hope you know I want the truth later." Louis says, his tone somewhat stern. Harry blinks at Louis, feeling like a deer in headlights.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've been busy with school. I hope to update more chapters more often. So, how are you guys liking the story so far? I'm so excited to continue on with this. Tell me your thoughts! Give me advice! Let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see occur in the story! :) Louis and Harry's relationship will flourish, I promise. :) Don't want to rush anything, but do let me know if you have advice or anything. I'd truly appreciate it!
> 
> Happy reading. :)
> 
> -Haley (Revolvearoundlarry)

"I know that Zayn isn't sick." Louis states, and Harry stops scrubbing the counter, looking up at Louis slowly.

"...How would you know that?" Harry asks, his eyebrows scrunched. Louis smiles triumphantly.

"I didn't, you just confirmed it, Babes." Louis reveals, and Harry's eyes widen slowly in realization.

"Louis, you tricked me!"

"Call it what you will, but I hope you know I want the truth later." Louis says, his tone somewhat stern. Harry blinks at Louis, feeling like a deer in headlights.

"I'm sorry, Louis..." Harry says lowly, stopping his scrubbing of the counter. "I'm sorry for lying, I was just..." Harry pauses and looks at Louis seriously, having the lad's undivided attention.

"Hurt." Harry finishes, closing his eyes lightly and shaking his head. Louis has a concerned look on his face. " But yeah, we will talk about it later." Harry decides, opening his eyes, them being somewhat glossy.

Far out in the city, Anne and Troy are going out from shop to shop, buying things for themselves. They spend thousands of dollars, and not even one is towards Louis or Harry, until Anne speaks up. Her and Troy are in the Pinstripe Mall, walking past a large GameStop store.

"...Troy," she says, her voice small. The man turns his head.

"Yeah, honey?" he asks, stopping in his tracks as soon as she does.

"Let's head into Game Stop. Remember we promised Louis and Harry the Xbox One? I know they're grounded, but we might as well get it now and just put it away." she tells Troy, walking into the gigantic store.

Troy remembers Anne promised them December of 2015... It is now May 2016. Why does it even matter anymore? Troy had decided a long time ago that he wasn't going to waste any of his hard earned money on his two queer sons.

That's right.

Troy can't stand the sexuality of his own two sons, so he treats them poorly... It is ridiculous for Troy to do so, but the man is a cold hearted son of a bitch. Ever since Harry came out to the entire family over Thanksgiving, Troy has been disgusted with the boy.

His own son, for crying out loud.

Then there's his son Louis...

Louis is indeed gay, but he has not come out to anyone at all, so how could Troy possibly know? Well, the answer is...he doesn't. He simply assumes that since one of his sons is a fag, and they're both twins, that the other one is most likely a homo as well.

Pretty fucked up logic.

Though his assumption is correct, Louis is gay, but Troy doesn't even know for certain. That's the reason why Troy doesn't treat Louis as badly as he treats Harry.

"Anne." Troy says loudly, walking into the store. "I thought I told you I'm not wasting any more of my money on unnecessary items for those boys."

Anne ignores her husband and continues her journey into the massive wonderland of gaming. She walks to the far back of the store, and approaches the large wall full of different Xbox Ones. There are metallic ones, chrome ones, all sorts of different ones. Troy approaches her moments later, eyeing the boxes carefully.

"Which one do you think the boys will want?" Anne asks, placing a gentle hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy stays silent.

"Cooperate with me, or we don't go out to dinner tonight." Anne says, and Troy sighs.

He remembers something about Louis and Harry saying the wanted one that had the newest Forza Horizon game inside too. He looks around at all the numerous boxes, and he spots a metallic blue, black, and silver one with the Forza Horizon 3 game included.

Troy walks towards it, picks up the large and heavy box, and disinterestedly hands it to his wife. Anne struggles just a little to hold on to it, but she manages. It's a good thing she and Troy had taken all of their numerous bags to the car before continuing to walk farther around Pinstripe Mall.

Anne begins walking towards one of the cash registers, but she stops in her tracks as a large rack of Xbox one controllers catches her attention. She realizes that the console only comes with one controller, so she scopes out another one. Louis and Harry will probably fight over who gets to use which one, but Anne plans on getting them to alternate if the problem persists.

"Troy," she says, and the man walks over slowly, scrunching his eyebrows.

"What could this woman possibly want now?" Troy thinks, appearing at Anne's side.

"Could you grab the box for the holographic controller?" she asks, and Troy rolls his eyes before snatching the box and waking to a register. Anne follows suit, holding onto her large box carefully.

Back at the house, Louis and Harry have finished cleaning as much as they could possibly take. The two begin putting away cleaning supplies, silence surrounding them until Louis speaks up.

"So, about Zayn..." Louis begins, closing the closet of cleaning supplies. "What's the deal...?" Louis asks Harry, who takes a seat on the sofa in the grand family room.

Louis takes a seat next to Harry, just a bit closer than usual. Harry scoots away a bit, which doesn't go unnoticed by Louis.

"I saw Liam and Zayn talking to each other after school today." Harry says, and Louis waits patiently for Harry to continue. "When they finished, Zayn gave me this nasty look, Lou..." Harry cries out, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Then Liam told me the two of us better stay away from Zayn before bad things happen..."

Harry is on the verge of tears, and Louis' heart aches. He feels sick with worry. "...I don't understand..." Louis says lowly, staring at the floor. "What could we have possibly done to make Zayn act like this? Why the hell is Liam involved?! For fucks sake!" Louis shouts abruptly, jerking himself up from the sofa, accidentally knocking down the vase that was on the mini glass table.

Harry shrieks, staring at Louis in horror. "Louis, you idiot! Look what you've done!" Harry shouts, tears falling from his eyes. "Mum and dad are going to kill us!" Harry cries, his heartbeat accelerating.

Louis doesn't say anything, and instead just puts his head in his hands and sinks down to the cold wooden floor. "... There's another vase exactly like that one stored away in the attic. You get it, I'll clean up the mess." Louis says, his voice cold and dejected.

Harry leaves without saying another word to his brother. He rushes up the smaller staircase, making his way to go into the attic. Downstairs, Louis gets up from the floor and gets the necessary items to clean the mess he's made. After Louis finishes, Harry is walking into the room with the new vase. It's a bit dusty.

"Here." Harry says, giving Louis the vase. "You clean it." He commands, walking away. "I'm going for a walk, I need some air."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the visuals! :) I will try to add more, especially ones for parts of the Tomlinson-Styles mansion. And if you're wondering where the wealth of the family comes from, it will be introduced in chapters soon to come. But for now, we've got some Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry drama approaching!
> 
> #TeamTomlinson-Styles X)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for anyone that feels this story is dragging. I'm sorry, but I really do not want to rush into anything. Things are indeed beginning to develop from here on out. Patience is a virtue. :) I know where I want this story to go, and how I want it to get there. This little amateur has got a plan for this story, please bear with her.
> 
> Really, I'm trying.
> 
> I'm trying to develop an actual full length story, and I cannot do that if I simply toss everything out there all at once. A story will have ups, it will have downs. It will have boring chapters, it will have intense chapters. It will have many different chapters. That's what truly make a story...a story. :D
> 
> Keep calm, and please don't grow impatient nor lose faith in this story. Your Larry incest will heat up soon enough. ;) Trust and believe that for certain. Pure romance takes time. Lust is instant. Louis and Harry's relationship will be pure, thus resulting in it taking time. Even more so since the pair are biological brothers. Now, there may be some times where lust devours and consumes the two of them, but that is natural.
> 
> Though with that being said, a rushed relationship solely relying on lust is not what I want for this story.

Harry leaves without saying another word to his brother. He rushes up the smaller staircase, making his way to go into the attic. Downstairs, Louis gets up from the floor and gets the necessary items to clean the mess he's made. After Louis finishes, Harry is walking into the room with the new vase. It's a bit dusty.

"Here." Harry says, giving Louis the vase. "You clean it." He commands, walking away. "I'm going for a walk, I need some air."

Louis lets Harry exit the house, and he sighs loudly. Minutes after cleaning the vase and placing it on the table, Louis walks through the indoor garden outside to the large courtyard. He knows his brother well. Harry didn't walk very far. Louis manuvers through the plants and outdoor decorations for a few minutes before he finds Harry sitting on one of the blue stone benches.

"Harry, it's getting dark out." Louis says quietly, cold air hitting his body. He shivers just barely. "Plus it's chilly, come inside now, I promise I won't break anything else." Louis jokes, taking a seat beside Harry.

The two sit in silence for a few moments, and Louis allows it. The wind picks up, and Harry visibly shivers. Louis looks over to him, takes off his jacket, and places it around Harry. This catches the lad's attention.

"Thank you, Louis." Harry says, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm just scared of mum and dad, you know?"

No.

Louis doesn't know.

Sure his parents are strict and whatnot, but Louis isn't afraid of them. He is not afraid to stand his ground when they are being overdramatic or cruel.

"...Harry," Louis begins, his voice serious. There is a long pause before Louis continues, because his heart aches that this thought crossed his mind. "...Does dad hurt you?"

Harry laughs.

He fucking laughs, and Louis scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, looking at his little brother head on. "Harry, that's not fucking funny, I'm serious-"

"He hurts me emotionally... Mentally..."

Louis stops breathing, staying completely still. He's waiting for the word "physically" to pass through Harry's lips and cut through his heart...

But thankfully, they don't.

"But not physically, if that's what you were getting at." Harry finishes. "Dad's not that kind of man."

Now those words...

Those words cut through Louis' heart.

"So I guess him shoving me to the floor earlier today was anything but physical?" Louis asks, his tone confused and hurt. Harry looks into Louis' eyes.

"...Oh..." is all Harry can say. "You're right..."

Had Harry really forgotten that?

Or did he simply not count it as "physical" because of the lack of damage it had caused?

Louis closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly, getting up from the bench. He doesn't want to fight with Harry on this.

He loathes fighting with Harry...

"Come inside now," Louis coaxes, his voice soft, his hand outstretched hesitantly. Harry looks down at it, his heart changing its beat. "Brothers can hold hands too, remember?" Louis says smoothly, and Harry grabs Louis' surprisingly warm hand.

-

After ordering pizza for dinner, Louis and Harry are lounging in the aquarium section of the house, watching the discovery channel on the tv screen in the room. The air is peaceful and serene, and much to Louis' surprise, as well as pleasure, Harry is tucked into his side. Harry's silk like curls are tickling Louis' neck in a pleasant way, and Harry's scent travels happily towards his nose. Hazzie Babes is just about to drift off to sleep when the sound of the loud doorbell rings throughout the house. Louis groans in annoyance and Harry snaps awake.

"I'll get it." Harry announces tiredly, running to the far front of the house. The aquarium is quite far away from the front door.

Harry answers the door, and is greeted by Matt with a semi smile.

"Hi, Harry." Matt says, and Harry says hello back. "I just came by to return these to Louis, some kid gave them to me earlier today thinking that I was your brother." Matt laughs lightly, handing Harry Louis' phone and sunglasses that he dropped this morning.

"Thank you, Matt." Harry says with a weak smile. It's somewhere around 8 now and he's tired. Harry is just about to bid Matt a goodnight, but then he remembers something. "Matt, what exactly were you trying to warn me and my brother about?"

Matt's face falls, and he looks around nervously. "Uhm, just- don't worry about it, it's nothing. Bye, Harry." Matt rushes, turning immediately and running down the stairs.

"Harry!" Louis yells loudly, making Harry jolt. "What's going on down there?! I miss you, come back!"

Harry goes takes his long walk back to the aquarium, and he hands Louis his items. The phone has just a few cracks, and the glasses hardly any scratches. Harry says who was at the door, and he explains what had happened. Louis is confused and worried as hell. Thankfully, now that he has his phone back he can call up Zayn and question the lad.

But for now, it's time to go to bed. It's been a hell of a long day, and Louis wants to disappear far away into his room without having the misfortune of seeing his parents before he closes his eyes for some well deserved rest. Louis turns off the tv, gets up from the velvet couch with Harry, and starts his walk up the small staircase attached to the aquarium room. Harry follows suit, and the staircase leads them into the game room. From there, it's not much of a far walk for either of the lads to retreat into their bedrooms.

"Goodnight, Babes." Louis says.

Harry doesn't say goodnight back, and instead walks up close to his brother. Louis freezes. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' torso, hugging him closely. He moves his lips to Louis' cheek, presses a small, feather like kiss there, and whispers softly into his brother's ear. "Goodnight, Louis. I love you."

With that, Harry removes himself and dashes off to his room before Louis can just as much as breathe. Harry's voice in that very moment had sent a sensitive chill down Louis' back. A pleasurable chill. Louis is still frozen in his spot, while now in his room Harry is sitting up against the closed door, his heart racing.

"...These feelings won't be going away any time soon..." Harry thinks, running fingers through his hair to ease himself. "I wonder if he even knows that I don't just love him... I'm in love with him... My own biological brother..."

Louis manages to find strength to walk himself to his bedroom, and he has nothing but the though of Harry on his mind.

"...Harry needs to know how I truly feel bout him. He needs to know just what those words mean to me each time he tells me them..." Louis thinks, stripping his shirt to get into bed. "I can't take this any longer. Does he actually feel the same way? Or am I just blowing his brotherly love out of proportion...?"

That last though is what haunts Louis as he sleeps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still feeling that the story is slow at this point, I guarantee you will not. This is it. Things will start to develop nicely.
> 
> Please trust me.
> 
> Also, maybe I should begin to make chapters longer? Would that help? The thought came to mind that maybe some feel the story is dragging because I already have more than ten chapters, and nothing too substantial has happened yet? I must remind you, though that all those chapters were just what had happened within one day. I surely couldn't just make everything happen in one day, could I? XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, but still a good chapter. Well, I hope.
> 
> There will be more updates today. I'm feeling it.
> 
> ...But let's hope my mood isn't killed, and my vibe isn't killed. ^_^

"...Harry needs to know how I truly feel bout him. He needs to know just what those words mean to me each time he tells me them..." Louis thinks, stripping his shirt to get into bed. "I can't take this any longer. Does he actually feel the same way? Or am I just blowing his brotherly love out of proportion...?"

That last though is what haunts Louis as he sleeps.

-

Thursday approaches quickly. It's almost two in the afternoon, and the twins are still fast asleep. Yesterday's events truly took a toll.

Especially the events of last night.

Downstairs Anne and Troy are discussing about the situation with Harry, Sophia, and Barbara. Troy says that putting the two girls on trial for attempted homicide is ridiculous, to which Anne strongly objects.

"Our baby boy could have died, Troy!" she says incredulously, unable to believe that her husband could be so passive. "We need to take action just like the principal suggested. Those girls need to be punished severely for what they tried to do to our son."

Troy stays quiet with disinterest, reading his newspaper. Anne stares at him for a moment before snatching the paper from the man's hands. Troy slams his hands down on the expensive table and shoves himself up from his chair.

"Anne, for the last time, get over it!" Troy shouts at her, and she rises up from the table, not backing down.

"What kind of parents would we be if we just did absolutely nothing?! Huh, Troy?!" Anne screams at him, tears in her eyes.

The married couple argue back and forth, getting louder and louder with each sentence being tossed out. Troy's rage in this very moment is scaring Anne to death, but she will not let him be like this. Deep upstairs in the far back of the massive house, both Louis and Harry are woken up by the loud shouting of their parents.

Harry whines as he gets out of his bed. He rubs his eyes and looks around the room for his Beats and his phone. Once he finds them, tripping over a few things on the floor in the process, he leaves his room with a yawn.

"Louis should be awake." Harry thinks, walking to his brother's room.

Harry reaches for the handle, and the door is locked. Harry puts the code in quickly, and opens the door to Louis' room. Louis is nowhere to be found. Harry frowns, shuts the door, and walks farther into Louis' palace like bedroom. Harry hears the shower running in the bathroom, indicating that Louis is still in the room.

Harry puts his headphones on, turns on his phone, and plops himself down onto Louis' unmade bed. It's warm from Louis' body heat, and Harry relaxes himself into the cloud like softness.

After fifteen or so minutes, Louis has turned off his shower. He doesn't bother to wrap his towel around his waist after drying himself off, as he thinks he is alone in the room. He didn't hear Harry come in earlier.

Walking out of his bathroom, completely nude, he freezes as soon as he sees Harry lounging on his bed. Harry has his eyes closed, immersed in his Spotify playlist.

"Harry, what the hell?" Louis says, walking over to the boy and pulling his headphones off.

Harry jolts and snaps his eyes open, his face heating up immediately at the sight of Louis' nakedness. Louis isn't even bothering to cover himself up...

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd- I figured you would've-" Harry struggles for words to say, trying to force himself to not let his eyes wander. "I just assumed you would have had a towel on, sorry." Harry rushes out, his face flushed completely.

Harry covers his eyes, and Louis rolls his. "Harry, chill out. It's actually not that serious, it's just a naked body. Nothing special." Louis tells the boy, turning from the bed to walk into his closet.

"I know, but..." Harry decides whether or not he should say this. "... It's different..." Harry says lowly, Louis almost not catching that.

Louis stops in his tracks, and turns around to see Harry still covering his eyes. Louis opens his mouth to say, "What makes it different, Harry?", but he refrains and continues his walk to his closet.

After getting a simple outfit of a teal jacket, white t-shirt, and white skinny jeans, Louis walks out of his closet. Harry is no longer covering his eyes, but instead has them closed again, continuing to listen to his music. Louis would be lying if he said he didn't want Harry to look at him...

But now's not the time for that.

Harry doesn't even know about Louis' feelings yet.

"... I'll tell him when the time is just right..." Louis thinks, setting his clothes on his bed.

Louis rummages through his underwear drawer, grabs a pair of black boxer briefs, and slips them on. He strolls over to the bed, and puts on his clothes for the day.

"Harry, you can open your eyes now, I'm dressed." Louis says with a laugh, pulling off the lad's headphones once more.

Harry does as he's told, and he stares Louis up and down. "You look like a breath of fresh air." Harry compliments, liking how the simple colors bring out Louis' gem like eyes.

Louis smiles. "Thanks babes," Louis says, ruffling Harry's hair. "You should get dressed too, I want to take you out today."

Harry beams at that news, but instantly his mood changes. "We can't, we both are grounded remember?" Harry says, his tone dejected.

Louis scoffs, patting Harry's cheek lightly. "My dear, Hazzie," begins Louis, pulling the boy up from the bed happily. Harry squeals.

"Mum and dad just a had a massive argument. Mum isn't going to want us around for a while, she's practically going to beg us to leave the house." Louis informs, and Harry is confused as to why Louis thinks so highly of that.

"What makes you says that?" Harry asks.

"Trust me, all we have to do is ask her if we can leave the house while she's distracted. She always is hazy and dazed after a blowout with Troy." Louis reveals to his younger brother. "How do you think I always got off of punishment so quickly in my youth days?" Louis laughs, and Harry gasps loudly.

"And you never told me your damn secret?! I suffered out my punishments while you iced through yours?!" Harry says incredulously, giving Louis a hit to his muscled arm.

"Sorry, Hazzie!" Louis exclaims with a laugh, nudging the lad. "I wasn't very selfless back then, but I'm making up for it." Louis says, giving Harry a wink and a soft smile.

Harry smiles at Louis, watching the lad as he slides on his black and white Vans.

-

While Harry freshens up, Louis goes downstairs to work his magic. Troy is nowhere in sight, but Anne is hunched over at the kitchen counter, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Before Louis can even say a word, she speaks.

"You and your brother aren't grounded anymore. Your father and I need to be alone for a while." she says lowly, taking a drink of her coffee. "Please call the house maids and tell them they have the rest of the week off."

Louis stands there, contemplating on whether he should say nothing and go about his day, or say something to make sure his mother is okay. He doesn't want to get snapped at, but he takes the chance anyway.

"Mum, is everything okay?" Louis asks carefully, and Anne nods.

"Oh, trust me , Louis." she says, her tone dangerously chilling. "Everything will be fine." Anne practically growls, getting up from her chair and pouring her coffee down the drain.

Louis rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Okay... Well, you and Troy take all the time you need doing whatever it is you need to do..." Louis tells her, walking away quickly.

His mum has never been quite like that after an argument with Troy. Louis thinks that maybe this is finally it.

Maybe his mum is finally going to file a divorce.

"One can only hope..." Louis mumbles to himself, rushing up the stairs to see if Harry is ready to go yet.


	14. Chapter 14

His mum has never been quite like that after an argument with Troy. Louis thinks that maybe this is finally it.

Maybe his mum is finally going to file a divorce.

"One can only hope..." Louis mumbles to himself, rushing up the stairs to see if Harry is ready to go yet.

Just as Louis is about to open the door to Harry's room, Harry opens it from the other side, revealing his polished self to Louis. Louis' mouth gapes slightly, and Harry frowns instantly.

"You don't like my outfit?" Harry pouts, and Louis fixes his face, because no, he loves it, actually.

Harry is wearing a royal blue schoolgirl type skirt, but his is actually tasteful. It's not long to his knees, but it's not the slutty, short one that causes you to see a character's panties like in Anime. Harry's shirt is a simple white blouse, a few buttons at the top undone, and one button at the bottom unbuttoned. Harry decided to wear a jacket like his brother, and he went with a royal blue mini with white details. As for his shoes, they're black and white platform Converse, causing Harry to be taller than Louis by just a few inches.

"Harry, no, you look great." Louis says earnestly, making Harry beam. Louis looks his brother up and down slowly, and Harry teases him, doing a 180 in the doorway and blowing the lad a kiss.

"So, shall we go?" Harry says, trying to sound all posh. He and Louis share a laugh together.

"Yes, we shall, my Babes," Louis confirms, holding his arm out for Harry.

Harry takes Louis' hand instead.

-

"So," begins Louis, one hand steering his car, the other hanging lazily out the window. "The hand holding..." Louis trails off, taking a glance towards Harry in the passenger seat.

"...What about it?" Harry questions, afraid that Louis is going to say they shouldn't do it anymore.

That would upset Harry immensely.

"I'm thinking we should-"

"No." Harry interrupts instantly, his tone cold. Louis scoffs, glancing at Harry again.

"You don't even know what I was going t-"

"You're going to say that we should stop, and I'm saying no." Harry informs, and Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You thought that's what I was going to say?" Louis asks, and Harry doesn't say anything. "Well, I wasn't. I was just going to say we need to, I don't know, set some ground rules about it?"

Harry furrows his eyebrows, training to look at Louis. "Ground rules?"

"Yeah, like, no holding hands in public, in front of family, things like that..." Louis tells Harry, and before the lad can disagree or agree, Louis changes the topic. "Hey, can you take my phone and call Zayn? Make sure to put it on speaker."

Harry sighs, doing as he was asked. The phone rings a few times before there is an answer. "What do you want, Louis?" Zayn asks, his voice filling up the Camaro.

"You, Harry, and I need to talk." Louis demands. "Meet us at Starbucks, and don't take your precious time getting there." Louis tells Zayn, and Zayn ends the call without saying anything.

Harry slumps his shoulders and turns to look out the window. It's a beautiful day in Charlotte, but Harry isn't feeling so happy anymore. Louis and Harry ride in silence for a bit until Louis can't take the odd feeling lingering in the air.

"Hazzie, are you alright? What's the matter?" Louis asks.

"Just shut up and drive." Harry tosses back, and Louis is shocked, but he takes it in stride.

Whatever mood Harry is having will be gotten rid of. Louis will not have his brother be mad at him while they go out today.

"You're not Rihanna." Louis jokes, not earning any type of reaction from Harry. "...Really, Harry, if something is wrong tell me and I swear I will fix it. You know it kills me when you're unhappy."

"Did you only ask me to go out with you today so we could both talk to Zayn?" Harry asks, his heart stinging a bit.

"Zayn's not going to be with us the entire day." Louis answers back, pulling up into the Starbucks parking lot.

"That didn't answer my question. Did you or did you not ask me to go out with you today only so the both of us could talk to Zayn about his fucked up attitude?" Harry asks, his tone more firm.

Louis turns off the car with a loud sigh. "Zayn's attitude, huh?" Louis asks sourly, getting out of the car. Harry gets out too, slamming his door shut. "What about your attitude?! You are really getting mad at me because you think I wanted you to come out of the house with me today just to talk to Zayn?!"

Harry doesn't say anything and just takes Louis' lashing out. At the look of Harry's face, Louis' face softens and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Harry, I'm sorry for yelling, come here, Babes." Louis says softly, walking around the car to meet Harry halfway. Louis wraps Harry in a tight and loving hug, his apology showing through. "I want to spend time with you, love. We just need to clear some things up with Zayn first, and then I'm all yours,and you're all mine..."

-

"You two are sick, disgusting, and vile!" Zayn shouts, causing a massive scene in the usually quiet Starbucks.

Harry cries, and Louis shouts back and forth with Zayn. Bystanders are listening intently, unable to mind their own business.

"Zayn, you need to calm the hell down!" Louis screams, giving his best friend a shove. "There is nothing going on between me and my own brother!" Louis yells, feeling bad for having to even say that, for having to lie to himself.

For having to lie to Harry as well, if the lad actually even has feelings for Louis. By the amount of tears streaming down Harry's face after hearing Louis say that, one would know straight away that Harry wants there to be something going on between he and Louis.

"Liam and Niall told me everything, you freak!" Zayn yells back at Louis, and Louis would be lying if he said he didn't have watery eyes after hearing Zayn speak to him like that. "You're literal scum! What the hell is wrong with your brain to make you think it's okay to sleep with and date your brother?!"

"Louis, can we go?" Harry asks, wiping tears from his eyes. He can't take this.

"And you never told me you are gay? Some friend!" Zayn scoffs, getting up in Louis' face. Louis shoves him back by his shoulders.

"That do you mean, some friend?!" Louis yells so loudly that the Starbucks barista starts shouting at him to leave. "You're the one believing the bullshit about me coming from Niall and Liam of all people! What the hell!"

"Louis!" Harry screams, catching his attention immediately. "We need to go, now!" Harry begs, pulling Louis by the arm towards the door.

"Lose my number, you asshole! Our friendship is fucking done!" Louis shouts at Zayn, and he goes to leave out of the Starbucks with Harry.

"I'd be careful if I were you, you freaks!" Zayn yells after the two brothers.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Lose my number, you asshole! Our friendship is fucking done!" Louis shouts at Zayn, and he goes to leave out of the Starbucks with Harry.

"I'd be careful if I were you, you freaks!" Zayn yells after the two brothers.

-

The next few days consist of Harry avoiding Louis like the plague. Summer vacation has officially started for everyone, and Harry has been going out and about with his friends instead of Louis. Anne and Troy are not getting a divorce, they have worked out whatever it was that had been an issue, but Louis feels that they'll divorce eventually.

Oops.

Lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, Louis sighs loudly as he remembers the events that went down recently. After the confrontation with Zayn at Starbucks, Harry went cold, and Louis knows exactly why.

It's because he told Zayn that nothing was going on between he and Harry. Through that's a lie, because things had slowly started to become different, but now...

They're different and not in a good way.

Before Louis can upset himself some more with his thoughts, there is a light nock on his door.

"Must not be Harry..." Louis thinks. "He would've just barged right in."

Louis gets out of his bed sluggishly, and there is another knock in the door. "I'm coming, hold on!" Louis says loudly, but not with an attitude.

He answers the door to be greeted by one of the house maids, Relly. "Oh, hi, Relly. What's up?" Louis asks casually, not speaking to her like she's beneath him, because she absolutely isn't.

Relly is a kind and pure soul.

"Hello, Louis. Your mother wanted me to tell you that she and your father bought and Xbox one for you and Harry." Relly informs with a smile, and Louis widens his eyes slightly.

"They did? Is it in the game room already?" Louis asks.

"Yes, but they didn't set it up. They said you and Harry can do that part, but Harry isn't here right now, so your mum figured you'd want something to take your mind off of things. She's noticed that you and Harry have become distant..."

"...Yeah, we have." Louis says with a sigh. "But it'll pass soon, I just gotta give him some space."

Relly nods, her curiosity spinning. "...If I may ask, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, it's private." Louis says simply, and Relly nods immediately in understanding.

"Right. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries, I'll be on my way now. Have a good day, Louis." she says kindly, dismissing herself.

-

Far away at the Payne residence, Zayn and Niall are there with Liam in his kitchen, eating breakfast and talking about the Tomlinson-Styles twins.

"So your conversation at Starbucks, it went downhill, huh?" Liam asks, spreading raspberry cream cheese on his bagel. Niall eyes Liam's food.

Zayn takes a sip of his orange juice before answering. "Yeah, he got all loud and defensive. He said that it's bullshit for me to listen to the two of you."

Niall and Liam share a look with each other, throwing their heads back in a loud, obnoxious laugh.

"These damn rich people." Zayn thinks, his eyes narrowing.

Liam is about to take a bite of his scrumptious bagel, but Niall is quick enough to snatch it from his hand and bite into it himself. Liam stares at Niall for a moment before smacking the blonde upside the head.

"Sorry about that, Zayn." Liam apologizes, sending Zayn a small smile. "So, now that you know Louis is screwing around with his brother, you need a new friend, don't you?"

Zayn shrugs, looking back down to the food on his plate, or lack thereof. He ate most of it, wait, no he didn't, actually...

"Niall, did you take some of my food?" Zayn asks, his tone confused.

"When the hell did he even manage to do that?" Zayn thinks, his eyebrows scrunched. Liam laughs as Niall makes a sound of protest, Liam's bagel stuffed inside his large mouth.

"It was actually me, sorry Zayn." Liam laughs lightly, and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"I honestly can't with these two." Zayn thinks, drinking down the rest of his juice.

"Anyway, to answer your question, yeah, I guess I could use some new friends. Louis and his brother were the only ones I had." Zayn tells Liam and Niall.

"But how? You're amazing." Liam says, unable to catch himself. Niall chokes, and Zayn blushes instantly.

Everything is quiet for a moment until Niall finishes up the bagel inside his mouth.

"Liam, can I talk to you for a moment?" Niall asks, grabbing Liam's arm and getting up from the table. "Excuse us."

With that, Niall and Liam move to a room distance away from the kitchen. "What the hell was that? Since when are you a fag?' Niall questions sourly, and Liam grows defensive.

"Just because I say a guy is awesome doesn't mean I'm gay for the dude, you asshat." Liam shouts in a hushed tone. "Have you seen the dude, he's got hands!" Liam exclaims, an Niall make a face.

"Do you realize just how gay that sounded, Liam?"

"What the hell, Niall?! I meant hands as in he's really good at the snare drum! You've seen him."

"Okay, sure Lima. Whatever you say." Niall finishes with a sigh.

-

Far into town at the Swiss Rhode Country Club, Harry is relaxing with his friends Cara, Kendall, and Gigi. Though Harry's not really relaxed. He has Louis on his mind, and the thoughts won't go away.

"Okay, Harry." Cara says, sitting up from her lawn chair, and taking off her sunglasses. "Tell us what happened between you and your babe. You've been choosing to hang out with us for days over Louis."

Harry places his hands behind his head, relaxing more into his chair. Kendall nudges him.

"Harry, tells us what's going on, did you tell him how you feel yet? And he didn't feel the same way? Is that what happened?" Kendall questions, and Gigi elbows her. "Ow! What?! I'm just asking questions."

"...No, I didn't tell him how I feel." Harry answers lowly, sitting up to take a sip of his lemonade. "But I know he doesn't feel the same way. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

The three girls exchange looks with each other, and Kendall huffs before pulling Harry's cell phone off the table.

"Kendall, what the hell are you doing?" Harry shouts, getting up from his chair. People around them begin to watch the scene.

"Call or text Louis before I throw your phone into the pool." she says, and Harry gasps.

"Kendall, stop it-"

"No, Harry needs to get with it, and claim what's his!" Kendall interrupts Gigi.

"Then let me claim my damn phone, Kendall" Harry shouts at her, moving forward to grab at it.

"Kendall, just give Harry his phone." Cara says exasperatedly, fanning herself with a paper fan.

Kendall gives Harry back his phone, and Harry sighs in content. Imagine if she had actually thrown it into the pool...

That would've been a rough conversation with his parents.

But as Harry sits back down, he lets Kendall's words sink in. Louis isn't going to be single forever. So Harry does need to at least let his feelings be known before it's too late. If Louis doesn't feel the same, at least he'll know for certain instead of making an assumption. Because the thought just dawned on him, that what if what Louis told Zayn was a lie? A lie to protect the two of them?

"Could that be it?" Harry thinks, sinking back into his chair.

Harry decides to send Louis a text.

'We need to talk.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk.

If Louis doesn't feel the same, at least he'll know for certain instead of making an assumption. Because the thought just dawned on him, that what if what Louis told Zayn was a lie? A lie to protect the two of them?

"Could that be it?" Harry thinks, sinking back into his chair.

Harry decides to send Louis a text.

'We need to talk.'

"...I texted Louis." Harry says after a few moments of silence between he and the girls.

"Yes, boo!!" Kendall shouts, raising her glass in the air. Harry laughs lightly and raises his too.

"Harry, I'm proud of you for being so brave." Gigi says, lifting her glass along with Cara.

"That's right, Harry! You get that hunk of a guy!!" Cara exclaims, and the group laughs together as they all clink glasses.

"But in all seriousness, we've got your back, Harry." Gigi says lowly, almost as if she were telling a secret. "You are in love with your brother, and we'll stand by you. Cara, Kendall, and I will always be there for you, Harry."

Harry smiles at his friends. They all get up and share a group hug. After taking a swim in the large pool for a while, a good luck group of guys come onto the scene. Cara, Kendall, and Gigi become occupied, and as soon as the fourth guy tries to pick up Harry, he dismisses himself immediately.

"Uhm, well I'm going to head on out, guys. I'll see you all later." Harry tells his friends, leaving them be.

Really Harry was waiting for a great opportunity to head home to Louis without abruptly leaving his gal pals. Now that they're occupied, Harry has no guilt at all for wanting to rush home.

-

Inside of the game room, Louis is playing Forza Horizon 3. He's been at it for hours, but his focus has been warped ever since Harry texted him. He has no clue what to expect.

"Is he going to lash out on me?" Louis thinks, crashing into a car on the game, immediately hitting the rewind button to correct his mistake. "I really don't think I can take that bullshit." Louis rolls his eyes, just thinking about Harry and his complaining, but immediately scolding himself.

Harry is a harmless, precious gem that must be protected and respected at all times. "...To be honest, I think I'd take Harry's nagging for the rest of my life if it meant we got to be together..." Louis thinks, finishing the current race he was doing.

After the game saves its data, Louis gets up from his plush game chair to turn off the system. Once that's done, he plops himself back down into his chair and leaves himself to his many thoughts. After just a few minutes, he falls into a slumber. Once a few hours have gone by, Harry is entering the house calmly, his eagerness bouncing around on the inside. Troy and Anne aren't anywhere to be seen, and Harry sighs in relief.

"Who knows, who cares." Harry thinks, running up the grand staircase. That thought was more so for his dad than his mum.

Thinking that Louis is in his room, Harry barges in. The only person in the room is Freddy Parker, one of the house cleaners.

"Oh, hey, Freddy. Where is my brother?" Harry asks, his eyes hopeful for the answer.

"He's in the game room." Freddy says with a smile, turning back around to finish cleaning.

"Thanks, Freddy."

Harry is about to dash out of the room, but he stops himself and turns back around.

"You can take the rest of the day off, lad." Harry tells him with a warm smile. "The house is clean enough, no worries." Harry winks kindly, leaving Louis' room.

Harry walks to the game room, and just as he opens the door, he is face to face with his brother. "Louis." Harry says, growing somewhat nervous all of a sudden.

"I got your text." Louis tells Harry, his eyes urgent. "We do need to talk." Louis tells Harry, and he guides him into the large game room.

Harry follows suit, his palms becoming sweaty due to nervousness. Louis takes a seat on the massive couch instead of his personal game chair. Harry sits close to Louis and turns his body towards him. Louis and Harry look at each other expectantly, both waiting for the other to speak into the silence. A few seconds pass before Harry speaks up.

"I want to talk about..." Harry hesitates, taking a short pause before continuing. "Us." Harry says, his voice low and careful, but he maintains eye contact with Louis.

Louis nods knowingly, his heart racing. "Yeah..." he says, his throat dry due to how uneasy he is with how this conversation could end.

"...So, the hand holding..." Harry begins, looking down at Louis' hands. Harry reaches for them shyly. "I don't just hold hands with anyone..."

Louis takes a breath, intertwining his fingers with Harry's. "Neither do I..." Louis admits, looking up at Harry just as Harry looks up at him. "When I hold your hand... It's different."

Harry swallows a breath he didn't know he was even holding. "...Every time we touch, I feel something. A spark...a warmth that I want to feel for the rest of my life, Louis." Harry says softly, taking a nervous breath. "But, I don't want to feel that warmth from anyone else..."

Louis stares into Harry's eyes. Harry stares back.

Is this really happening?

"...I can't believe we're actually doing this right now..." Louis thinks, unable to control his pounding heart.

"...How long have you felt this way, Haz?" Louis asks softly, holding Harry's hands a little tighter, feeling like he's releasing the energy of his intense feelings.

"I've been in love with you since we were thirteen." Harry states, his eyes watery.

He's finally revealing his feelings, but he's scared...

Who knows how this all could end.

"H-how do you feel about me, Louis?" Harry asks hesitantly, looking down at his and Louis' linked hands. Louis removes his hands, and Harry frowns immediately, closing his eyes and letting his tears fall.

Louis gently lifts Harry's head, but Harry still has his eyes closed. "Harry, look at me," Louis says softly, caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry opens his teary eyes slowly, looking at Louis with a pained expression. He can't take this anticipation. His heart is about to fly out of his chest and just dissipate into Louis' hands.

"... It's wrong, Harry..." Louis tells Harry, tears in his own eyes. Harry closes his eyes and cries out loud.

"Stop..." Harry thinks, his mind unable to accept what the hell Louis is saying right now.

"... It's wrong that I'm in love with you," Louis adds, and Harry snaps his eyes open, still processing what he's wanted to hear for the longest. "I'm in love with you, my own biological brother...and I know for a fact I won't ever stop being in love."

Harry is frozen and speechless. Frozen, speechless, and undoubtedly, helplessly in love.

"Remember when we were thirteen and we went on that camping field trip?" Louis asks, and Harry nods, scooting impossibly closer to Louis. "And the two of us snuck out one night..."

*

_Harry follows nervously behind his older brother, the sounds of the cold night making his heart race slightly. Louis is thrilled to explore, to witness what lies in the night, too afraid to reveal itself during the day._

_"Hazzie, look up in that tree." Louis whispers excitedly, pointing up towards a dark animal. Harry looks at it, and shrieks when it moves._

_It's just an owl._

_Louis laughs lightly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, if you're always so scared to be out at night, why do you always want to go with me?" Louis asks, and Harry looks away shyly._

_"Because I love you, Louis." Harry says simply, pushing away his shyness, shrugging as if it's nothing. "I want to be with you all the time." Harry says innocently, and Louis' mouth is slightly agape._

*

"You were always so open with me, you always stood by me, you were always... Well, special. You're so amazing, Harry." Louis says, lights in his eyes. "Everytime you told me you loved me, whether it was your intention or not, I fell harder and harder for you. Adults always tell children they don't know what love is, and maybe they don't. But I know what love isn't."

Harry leans closer to Louis as if his brother is about to spill the biggest secret on earth. "What isn't love, Louis?" Harry asks, his voice a mere whisper, a shield blocking his eagerness for whatever is to come.

Louis stares into Harry's eyes, them still glossy from his tears earlier. "Love isn't a normal heart beat..." Louis begins, softly lifting Harry's hand, placing it over his chest. Harry feels Louis beat, a pulsing and racing beat.

"...Love isn't emotionless." Louis reveals, lovingly wiping the remainder of a few tears left on Harry's face.

Harry removes his hand from Louis' chest, hovering over Louis. There is practically no distance between them on the couch anymore. "Love isn't keeping distance..." Harry tells, his eyes flickering down to Louis' lips. Harry leans in slowly.

"...Love isn't one sided..." Louis' whispers, leaning in also. Harry closes his eyes, Louis closes his...

And their lips finally meet for the first time. It's slow, yet confident. It's somehow hesitant, yet it's also knowing. It's Louis and Harry.

Brother and brother...

But love regardless.

Louis moves his arms to wrap Harry into his warmth, and Harry obliges. Harry laces his fingers through Louis' feathery hair, the softness massaging his fingertips. Louis moves his tongue slowly, waiting for Harry to give him entrance. Once it's given, Louis deepens the kiss, Harry following through with the careful pace. Louis and Harry pull away breathlessly at the same time, their lips glistening, their pupils blown.

"Love isn't easy." Louis says once he's regained his breath. "Us being with each other will be anything but simple, but I have never wanted anything more in my life..." Louis says, leaning back into Harry.

"Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" Louis whispers in his ear softly, holding onto one of Harry's hands.

"Yes." Harry answers immediately, unable to stop a smile from forming on his lips. "I'll be yours for as long as you'll want me, Louis." Louis grins, pressing a simple kiss to Harry's lips.

So the two brothers have now made things official, but Louis is right.

Love isn't easy. This won't be easy.

But it's more than worth it...

At least that's how Louis and Harry feel for now.

 


End file.
